Fate's Plan
by TheFlameBeastKing
Summary: Josie Mathis, is shy but loveable Cat Faunus, she however, has a dark past once being a part of the infamous Faunus group the White Fang. Shortly after leaving she decides to find and live a new life, at Beacon. Fate has other plans for her however, as she sees a very familiar, and scary face that reminds her of what she did in her past. Futa!Characters, Possible Smut
1. Chapter 1: New Life

**A/N:Sorry it has taken so long for me to write anything. I'm slowly coming back into this so expect some updates in the future for anything and everything. (I am also using my phone instead so it will take a bit for me to get back into the rythm)**

It was a beautiful summer and Beacon Academy was just opening its doors for the first time since Summer Break.

Everywhere as far as the eye can see, new students and potential Hunters and Huntresses are almost running to get to see they're new academy. Each one excited with a grin that stretches from ear to ear. All except for this shy, short cat faunus wearing a blue and black dress with some ruffles on one side of her skirt and plaid on the other.

She slowly and quietly walks towards the entrance of the great Academy, until what she could only describe as an explosion of hyperactive energy comes bursting through a wall... an actual wall. Past the broken wall stands a girl wearing a orange tank-top with long flowing blonde hair, a girl with a white pony-tail and wearing a very elegant blue/white mixed dressed, and the girl who broke through the floor, now facedown on the ground, with shoulder length black hair with red tips, wearing a black skirt with red ends

"Ruby!" calls out one of the girl with blonde hair, "How did you even do that?!"

"Owww...", is all that the girl on the floor, who was named Ruby could groan.

"It's only been a couple months Ruby, no need to be that excited." said the girl with a white ponytail, attemptig to stifle a giggle.

This shy Faunus, couldn't help but to let out hers even if it was quietly. A decision she almost regretted as she noticed the eyes of multiple people looking at her, most noticably the tall orange hair hyperball of energy that suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Heya!" the orange haired girl practically yelled in front of the faunus. Causing the faunus to jump back and yelping the distance that can only be described as the closest any living kind has been to the moon.

"Oops, My bad, I didn't mean to scare you! I just thought you giggle was cute!" yelled the orange haired girl right before she disappeared from the eye of anyone.

This Shy faunus girl breathed deeply in a sign of relief, and relaxation, then continued her way to the reception desk with a very young man standing there waiting to help.

"Hello Ma'am, welcome to Beacon. How can I help you today?" said the kind looking boy.

"H-Hello, I was wondering wh-where to sign in for class?" the faunus responded quietly.

"Well right here as a matter of fact, I am going to assume you are here for the Hunter and Huntress courses?" asked the young man with a grin in his face.

This shy faunus girl nodded to his question, while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well all right then, I'll get signed up quick so you can head to your assigned room and rest." he says as he reaches for a clipboard with a sign in sheet.

"Could you please fill this out?" asked the young man handing her the clipboard.

The shy faunus grabs the clip board and nods her head as she steps out of line to fill her sheet out.

While she is filling it out, she overhears some clamor happening near her, causing her head to shoot up like a bullet.

She sees this tall-ish bunny faunus getting harrased by this group of bullies. However, the bunny faunus is clearly not in a good mood as she quickly manages to knock each one of them to the ground with no remorse.

The sight of the bullying however, still shakes this shy faunus to her core. She hopes she's never becomes the center of it.

Her luck doesn't seem that fortunate as however, as the group of quickly beaten, and ridiculed bullies now move towards the shy cat faunus who just wants to finish her sign in sheet.

"Well, well, well guys! Looks like we get fresh meat. I think we should give her a good human welcome." said the tallest of the four, who seems to be carrying a mace on his back, looking down at her.

She tries her best to ignore them but to no avail.

"What are you not gonna talk you stupid animal?" said the tallest again.

"Come on Cardin you know she's a faunus. She's probably too stupid to know what we're saying." said the one sporting a green-ish colored mohawk.

The tall one, now revealed as Cardin, lets out a huge laugh, "Yeah you're probably right. Come on, I think its time to make her quit now"

After that statement, the group continues to harras and insult the poor faunus, who now has tears streaming from her eyes quietly crying from their assault. Then in the blink of an eye, her tears evaporated as the sense of what could only be described as an intense sunlight pummeled the group to the ground with the intent of breaking bones.

The faunus looked up, seeing the girl with long blonde hair mercilessly punching the tallest one with the mace with incredible and strength. The girl with the red dress and the girl with the blue-white dress immediately come to save the shy faunus from their assailents, who at this point its a wonder they're alive.

"Are you ok?" said the girl with the white ponytail, and blue-white dress.

The shy faunus could only nod as she wipe her face of any new tears that appear. "T-thank you..." she quietly said to them both.

"It's no big deal, we had to help, especially if its comes to getting anyone away from them." the girl with the red dress said, while looking at the group of bullies being pummeled into the dirt with obvious disgust.

The girl with the ponytail agrees and looks back at the now visibly uncomfortable faunus, "If you don't mind us asking, what's your name?" the girl with the pomy tail asked.

Although hesitant at first, the faunus looked at them and responded, "J-Josie Mathis..."

"Nice to meet you then Josie, although I wish it was at a better time. My name is Ruby." the girl in the red dress responded with a smile.

"My name is Weiss." the girl with the ponytail said right after.

"W-Weiss? Like Weiss Schnee?" asked Josie in a very concerned tone. Causing Weiss to drop her smile and look somewhat somber.

"Yes that Weiss... I understand your concern but I just want you to know I don't follow my family's rules and traditions. I plan on changing it for the better." Weiss said in an attempt to calm and assure Josie.

Josie quietly looked at Weiss and let herself relax, although still concern she looked at Weiss and responded, "I guess it wouldn't make sense you helping me, if you did." She said with a small chuckle.

Weiss nodded, with a small smile on her face again, however ruined as Ruby barged in the middle of the two.

"So I'm guessing you're a new student, right?" asked Ruby, in an excited tone.

Josie looked at her and nodded.

"Yay! Well if you don't mind my team and me can show you around!" yelled Ruby, excited "That way you can get some friends and you don't have to be scared of those bullies!"

Josie smiled slightly, and nodded, "I don't mind...", she then turn her gaze on to Yang who is still currently pummeling Cardin deeper into the dirt as the rest of his team attempts to flee only to be met by the orange haired girl with a freakishly big hammer, a man in green attire and a single pink strand in his hair, a red-headed woman who can only be described as a beast in human form however maintains high class and skill, and a timid looking, but angry blonde man who is almost meeting the same physicality as the red-headed woman.

"Will they be alright?" aksed Josie, sounding truly worried for the bullies.

Taken a bit back by Josie's tone, she replies "Depends on what you consider alright."

"Yang, can you stop now we want to show her around!" yelled Ruby at the top of her lungs.

Almost immediately the long-haired blonde woman stands up, and lets out a deep exhale that almost looks like steam and walks away, only to be replaced by the red-headed woman to continue the beat down.

She cheerfully walks up to the trio, and smiles widely while waving, "Heya! My name is Yang, and yours?" Standing straight up, showing the size difference between her and Josie in more places than one.

Not knowing whether to be relaxed or intimidated, Josie responds awkwardly, "J-Josie."

"Nice to meet ya, so where do you want to head out first?" asked Yang as Ruby, and Weiss stand next to her smiling and inviting Josie to be with them.

"I don't know... Sorry" replied Josie, now feeling more comfortable.

"That's fine" said Ruby, "We'll just show you everything!"

"Yeah!" Responded Yang neeting Ruby's excitement.

Weiss just chuckles looking at them. The image of all three being so happy and excitable, lets Josie finally manage to have a small smile on her face looking at them.

"Well what are we waiting for? Come on." said Weiss talking to Josie.

Josie nods and stands up making sure to grab her stuff.

Slowly but surely the morning, afternoon, and evening fly by as the trio show Josie everything Beacon has to offer, from the gym to the cafeteria, from classrooms to ballrooms. Each second with the trio making Josie only feel more and more relaxed and happy for her new life.

"Oh shoot!" Josie suddenly exclaimed.

"What happened?" Yang asked, worried something went wrong, or Josie lost something.

Worried she exlaims, "I forgot to turn in my sign in sheet" as she shows the trio she had it with her the entire time.

The group of four suddenly rush to the front desk, as the sun sets on the first day of Introduction Week for Beacon.

The young boy, who help Josie when she first came in was still there finishing paperwork. He heard the group rush in and looked up. "Ah if it isn't Ruby, Yang and Weiss, glad to see you again this year."

"Likewise Jackson, hey our friend here forgot to turn in the sign in sheet. Any room still available?" asked Yang.

"Let me check, I just need the sheet first."

said Jackson, grabbing the sheet from Josie and typing in his computer.

"Sorry, but it looks like all rooms are filled already." said Jackson in an apologetic tone. "They still haven't finish re-modelisatio so all the available rooms were filled quick."

Josie looks upset, thinking she missed her chance to truly begin her new life. Until, Ruby suddenly yelled out, "I HAVE AN IDEA!" startling everyone around her and most likely waking everyone in the Academy up.

"Can she stay with us?" asked Ruby with an intense gaze at Jackson.

Jackson stopped for a second and was thinking to himself before responding , "That could be arranged, we'll have another bed moved into your room immediately, as for you Ms. Josie."

Josie looked at Jackson who was handing her, her keycard and ID for the academy. "Welcome to Beacon Academy!"

Josie happily accepted the ID, and Keycard and followed Ruby, Yang and Weiss up to their room.

"It's a good thing you're staying with us." said Weiss

Ruby and Yang agreed, Josie happily nodded.

"Oh we should also tell you, we have another team member that's staying with us. Her name is Blake, she's actually a faunus too!" said Yang smiling.

"S-she is? That's good to know" replied Josie as they manage to open the door.

As soon as the door was open, Josie walked into the room only for a creeping reminder of her past to appear.

She smelled a scent very familiar to her, and out of the corner of her eye she sees, the fourth member of Team RWBY, Blake Belladonna, an ex-member of the White Fang, and one of the most deadliest of it.

Blake looks and smiles at the trio of Ruby, Weiss, and Yang and then notices a nervous Josie, and waves and says, "Hello, I'm Blake, mind if I ask your name?"

Afraid to her core, she shakily responds, "J-Josie..."

"Nice to meet you. Glad to see another faunus around here." said Blake as she smiles and ends up receiving a big group hug from the rest of the team members.

The world turned silent, as Josie remebers seeing Blake before, when she was in the White Fang. One of the most brutal and savage members, standing in front of her when she herself ran away. Josie was scared but couldn't do anything about it.

This was it, Josie realized, a life she thought was new, now has a frightening reminder of her past. She only hopes she can overcome her fear and grow like her parents always believed she could.

**A/N: Sorry for the short Chapter guys, in the future there will be longer and longer as I am now better able to balance work and personal life easier. As well as thank you, BraveVesperia1 for this wonderfull request that makes me challenge how I usually write a character. Once again, I will be slowly, but surely updating all existing stories since I believe I have left you all waiting far too long. Have a great morning/day/night! (Also sorry if the formatting is off, my phone does not want to cooperate with me!)**


	2. Chapter 2: A Chance

**A/N: I know it seems weird I have so far updated all my stories, shortly after posting this one, but I promise you all that it will become a usual thing. I plan on introducing a fourth story soon and then I will be updating one story per week. I will not give any hints as to what the story is about or what universe it follows but I do hope everyone looks forward to all the future updated I will release, and the stories I am making. That's all for the usual update, and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter of "Unsure."**

* * *

**Chapter 2:** A Chance

It has been only one day since Josie has arrived at Beacon Academy, yet so much has happened. The good events being when she met the rest of Team RWBY, how they defended her, helped her, and pretty much cared for her when it was obvious she was scared. On the contrary, the bad events outshined the good events so far. She was bullied simply because of her race, she feels as though she drew too much attention to herself to quickly, and well there is the big reminder of her past that she has to live with, the infamous and brutal ex-member of the White Fang, Blake.

Just being in the same room as her made Josie feel incredibly unpleasent and scared to her core. During the night, Blake's presence made it impossible for her to sleep. Hell, she feels like she has to walk miles to use the bathroom instead of just using the one in the room. When the rest of Team RWBY asked about Josie's weird habits, that they were unaware were being caused by Blake, she always just put it off as being respectful to their privacy since they expect her to move out of the room sometime soon.

Afternoon arrived, Josie was outside practicing her techniques, and skill with her bo-staff weapon on a training dummy located on the public training yard that, to her relief, was as empty as a abandoned parking lot. She thinks to herself how she only ever feels like a huntress once that beutiful bo-staff was in her hands, all her shyness, nervousness, and anxiety would melt away as she finishes a complete attack.

Josie inhales slowly, and exhales just as slow as she prepares to lunch another attack on the dummy, she planned it to be her last one of the day before she continued to study. She preps for the attack by holding the bo-staff infront of her with one hand at eye level, as she places the one hand against the ground, and both feet prepared to lounge forward at a fast speed. She took inspiration of that form when she watched professional runners prepare for a long distance sprint.

She took another deep breath, before suddenly, at what could be described as a blur of motion too fast for the eye to calculate she lounges towards the dummy at a incredibly fast speed, allowing one end of the bo-staff to make contact with the dummy blowing it back with intense force, when that first hit occurred, Josie stopped in place turned against the dummy ready to launch the next portion of the attack. She quickly swung the other side of the bo-staff the opposite direction of the dummy with immense force before zooming around it and hit it in the opposite direction with more force applied. Just as she saw the dummy move faster, she made herself move at an faster pace. She maneuvered in-front of the dummy, as it was being flung towards her. She used the momentum of the dummy, and what she could of her strength to hit the dummy with the end point of the bo-staff before she used the bo-staff to help her jump over the dummy. As she jumped into the air gracefully, she picked up her staff, transforming it into a compound bow of intense pressure. She eyes the direction that the dummy was launched it, calculates and predicts where it will be before pulling back, causing a arrow of intense energy to appear, then just as quickly disappear as she let go of the bow-string, impaling the dummy through it's chest. As the arrow hits, Josie transforms her bow back into a bo-staff and allows gravity to drop her and her staff to her designated target, smashing the dummy head making it seems as though it vanished in thin air.

She stands up and breathes deeply again before retracting her bo-staff back into the size of a small can. She smiles as she notices her work and turns around ready to go back into Beacon, until she noticed a pair of amber eyes looking directly at her own.

"Eep!" was all Josie could let out as she jumps backwards from the woman that suddenly was in front of her.

Blake lets out a small chuckle to the side and smiles, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Josie just nodded and proceeded to dust herself of, fear and anxiety once again taking over her personality, especially in the presence of Blake.

"I have to say, that string of attacks was quite beautiful. I can see you're a very capable fighter." said Blake smiling, as she let out what she considers as a compliment.

"T-thank yo-you..." responded Josie, her tone betraying her mood.

Blake raised an eyebrow at this, thinking she might have annoyed the small cat faunus. "Is everything Ok?" asked Blake, trying to sound of polite as she could.

Josie nodded, and then scractched the back of her neck, "Yep, everything is o-ok. I have to go somewhere, excuse me" she quickly stated as she attempted to move away from Blake.

"Oh, need help finding where you need to go? I know Yang and the rest showed you around but knowing them they just showed you their favorite areas instead of the full facility." said Blake, with a smile looking at a now very fidgety and nervous Josie.

"I-it's fine, I can f-find it. Besides I d-don't want to take any of y-your time..." responded Josie, trying her best not to run away from Blake suddenly, but at the same time trying to move away from her without giving hints of her fear of her.

"I don't mind, I enjoy helping people. But if you insist, then I won't be a bother." stated Blake as she picks up the broken and destroyed dummy.

Josie was surprised to hear Blake just stop after someone said they turned her down. It was unlike the Blake she knew, when Blake was a part of the White Fang. The Blake she knew, would have forced herself on Josie, until Josie finally accepted the "help", hell the Blake she knew would have forced herself to "help" even if the other end always denied any at all.

"O-ok... Thank y-you." stated Josie before leaving the training yard, at a slightly slower jogging speed.

Blake looked at Josie as she pretty much sped-walked away. Something about the smaller cat-faunus seemed familiar to her, and her attitude definitely raised more than a few questions. After all, Josie's attitude, tone and act just seemed like she was afraid of something, and she definetly was trying to get away from Blake. She needed to find out what but that can happen later.

Josie on the other hand was now walking the hallways, she was going to the room to study but that was when she forgot Blake lived in the same room as her. She loved being around the rest of Team RWBY but she just couldn't shake off Blake, she knew too much of how she was in the past and too many bad memories tread with her. She feels bad about it as she feels as though Blake was truly a changed person, but her anxiety and fear refused to let up around her. Her destination now was the library, she could study peacefully there in a secluded corner... if she knew where it was. Blake spoke some truth when she said that the rest of the team just showed them their favorite spots, because the only reason Josie knew there was a library was because of the morning class introducing all the new students to their teachers, and classmates.

She wandered around the halls looking for a sign or anything showing the direction to the library, until a familiar yell saying, "Hey!" echoed through the hall behind her. She froze in shock at the volume of the yell, and slowly turned around before being tackled to the ground by a very hyper-active and uncontrolled orange-haired woman.

"Ow..." was all Josie could say as she just had her back slammed into the floor. She looked up to see the orange haired woman now sitting on top of her abdomen. A bright red blush appeared on each of Josie's cheeks as the orange haired woman leaned down in front of her, letting Josie get a glimpse of her chest.

"Heya! I see you finally managed to enroll!" stated the smiling energetic hamster of a woman.

"Nora!" yelled a voice behind the woman.

The woman revealed as Nora sat straight up and looked behind her just before she was picked up by the giant red-headed woman wearing armor and looking angrily at Nora.

"You can't just tackled someone you don't know Nora. It's rude and disrespectful." stated the red-haired woman, looking angrily at Nora before turning to Josie. "My apologies, my friend her doesn't know how to control herself." stated the woman, as she reached out a hand to Josie to help her stand up.

Josie grabbed her hand, and she was lifted up as thought she weighed nothing more than a feather. "Whoa!" was all she exclaimed, as the red-haired woman chuckled and helped Josie up.

"I-it's fine." Josie stated after she stood up, and dusted herself off, a bright red blush still appearing on her cheeks.

"That is a relief then. I hope she was not to, uh, rough when she tackled you." stated the red-haired woman with a soft smile.

"S-she wasn't. I-it's fine." said Josie with a soft tone looking away from Pyrrha's soft smile.

"See!, she said it was fine so let me down Pyrrha!" yelled Nora loudly again, at her friend who is still carrying her.

"Only if you promise to behave this time Nora. You know we can't have you zooming around the school tackling people you think you know." retorted Pyrrha with a stern tone.

"Fiiiiiiinnnnneeeee. I promise I won't zoom around the school tackling people I think I know. Happy now?" said Nora with an annoyed attitude.

"Good, I will let you down then." stated the red-headed woman revealed as Pyrrha, as she slowly put Nora back on the ground. After Nora, was now under control and still (somehow) she turned her attention back to Josie.

"Apologies again, I don't think we have met each other before. I am Pyrrha Nikos, do you mind if I ask for your name?" asked Pyrrha with a smile, clapping her hands together.

"J-josie Mat-Mathis... Nice to meet you." said Josie, visibly anxious at the thought of meeting new people.

"Well it is very lovely to meet you Josie-" said Pyrrha before being cut off by the ball of energy that is known as Nora.

"Oh My Dust! Your name is so cute!" yelled out the excited and visibly happy Nora at Josie, causing Josie to let out another, "Eep!" as she jumped back at the sudden explosion of energy and volume.

"Nora, stop it your scaring her." stated Pyrrha pulling Nora back.

"It's fine... I just wasn't expecting it." stated Josie with a small smile.

Nora was going to say that it was fine at Pyrrha as Josie finished this statement. Only to receive a cold stare before she even utters a word, from the woman that is almost an entire head taller than her.

"I'm sorry. I just get so excited to meet new people!" yelled Nora, now looking at Josie, as she is doing a small little excited dance.

Josie let out a small giggle seeing the bubbly Nora unable to stay still. "It's fine. Just please don't surprise me that much?" asked Josie to Nora, to which Nora then moves with a firm nod and starts to run down the hall.

Pyrrha sighed and smiled looking at Nora's direction, then looks back at Josie.

"So as I was saying, it is very lovely to meet you. Although she didn't introduce herself before declaring you two as friends, her name is Nora Valkyrie. She is somehow above Ruby's level of energy." said Pyrrha with a small smile, and chuckle.

"I c-can see that." responded Josie before an awkward silence fell both of them.

"Well anyways, you seem lost. Do you need help with something?" asked Pyrrha, breaking the small silence that fell on both of them.

"Ah yes, I was looking for the library. I thought I knew where it was but I ended up lost..." said Josie, in an embarrased tone.

"Uh, Josie the library is on the other side of the school building. Unfortunately, you were walking away from it this entire time." stated Pyrrha in an apologetic tone, maintaining her soft smile.

Josie now regrets not accepting at the very least Blake's directions. She has just been walking the wrong direction for what seemed like an entire hour. She sighs at how silly she is and then looks at Pyrrha with a smile.

"I see... Thank You for the directions however. It was nice meeting you Pyrrha, oh and Nora too." said Josie as she begins to move on the opposite direction she was walking from and waving to Pyrrha.

"You're very welcome, and it was nice meeting you too. Hopefully next time Nora won't tackle you on the ground." said Pyrrha with another small chuckle waving to Josie as she continous walking.

Another hour passed and Josie finds herself at the entrance of the training yard again, she sighs as she just noticed how tired walking so much could make her. Sure it wasn't exhausted but it was enough to want you to sit down and relax for a little bit. She noticed multiple benches at the park just across the training yard, and proceeded to move towards the area.

When she arrives she notices that every single bench was taken by what seemed to be either a full team, partners, or couples. Except for this one bench that was placed on top of a small cliff that hangs over the entire school yard. As she knew Blake was most likely here, she looked around and examined the area before deciding to sit down, she still didn't want to be anywhere near her. She much rather walk the extra distance from the training yard to the library if it meant avoiding Blake.

The coast seemed clear, she moves towards the bench and sits down. She sees the view, she can see part of Vale, and the entire school yard. She breathes deeply now feeling slight soreness from her feet and legs from walking so long and her combat training. She then decides to admire the scenery as she has never seen something so serene and peaceful before. After all, most of her life was implemented with danger, fear, and loneliness. Josie feels like she can finally let her guard down and enjoy the moment. No danger, nothing to be afraid of near her, and she has made some friends already. She smiles at how her new life has started and begins to look forward to all the new things she finally manages to experience. This was a truly better start than yesterday.

The moment to her meant a lot, she was at peace and perfectly happy. Until she felt a tap on her shoulder. That small moment caused her body, nervousness, and anxiety as she jumps in place letting out another yelp twisting her body to point at the person who just tapped her shoulder. To her relief, it was Yang smiling and shining as bright as a star. Josie lets out a sigh of relief and lets her body relax once again.

"How ya doing short-fluff?" asked Yang with a goofy smile on her face.

"S-short Fluff?" responded Josie at the odd term she has never heard before.

"It's your nickname! You like it?" stated Yang as she flips some finger pistols at Josie with her signature smirk.

"Nick...name? It's fine I just never had one I guess." responded Josie with no hint of lying or joking tone in her sentence.

"What?! You've never had one? How? I feel like with how you look there is an endless amout you could be named." yelled Yang out surprised by the revelation.

"Well I never really knew anyone had one. There was no need for one from where I came from." Josie answered honestly and softly as she scratched the back of her neck, her cat ears flopping down against her head.

Yang laughed and smiled at Josie before declaring, "Then I declare you nickname to be Short-Fluff and I will make endless amounts of puns from it!" She puts her fist in the air, and one foot on the bench as she looks up at the sky with an intense smile.

Just seeing her like this caused a loud giggle to appear from Josie, she never knew someone could be so goofy yet so serious at times.

Yang then sits next to Josie, and looks at her with a curious smile on her face, "So I forgot to ask this, where DO you come from? You didn't tell us yesterday." asked Yang.

"What do you mean?" asked Josie in response, trying to get a bit more detail of the question.

"Well, like where were you born?" clarified Yang with a curios look and smile on her face.

Josie became surprised and was about to respond before she stopped herself, she looked at Yang and at the view in front of her with only one thought in her head, "_Where was I born?_" As she asked herself this question in her head, Yang raised an eyebrow in confusion and then later poked Josie's head. That act caused Josie to jump slightly as she was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Earth to Josie, you gonna answer?" asked Yang with a polite tone, showing she didn't mean to insult the cat faunus.

Josie looked at Yang and then with a cold stare responded, "I-I don't really k-know..."

"What?" was all Yang said, in a shocked and now serious tone.

"I don't know... or well I don't really remember at least..." said Josie, now putting her ears down in shame and sadness. She truly didn't know where she was from. She just remembered being a part of the White Fang for as long as she could.

"Oh... well it's no big deal Josie. At least you can count on us to qualify as a home right?" stated Yang with a smile, attempting to change the topic of the conversation.

"Yeah, I guess you're correct." responded Josie, letting a small smile appear on her face.

Yang let out a sigh of relief as she did not want Josie to freak out, or feel sad. She knows how it feels to feel like something important in your life is missing.

"Well anyways, me and the girls are going to Downtown Vale for a big party! We were wondering if you wanted to come with us? It will be a blast, almost everyone in Beacon is going, and who knows, maybe you'll find that special guy or girl you like." teased Yang as she nudged Josie causing a blush to appear on the cat faunus' face.

"A-as good as t-that sounds Yang, I'm going to de-decline. I'm not really a fan of big gatherings..." responded Josie, trying to hide her shyness.

"All good, at least we offered! Well, looks like you're going to have the room to yourself tonight! Try not to have to much fun without me tonight will ya?" teased Yang to Josie with a wink, causing the blush on Josie's face to darken. She lets out a small chuckle and then stands up waving goodbye to her.

Josie waves goodbye at Yang and then fans her cheeks to cool down the excessive heat coming from them. She takes deep breathes and then after a couple of minutes she calms down.

"I should probably go and study... the entry exam is tomorrow after all." she proclaimed to herself as she stands up and proceeds to walk towards the entrance of the training yard.

She begins to walk the halls once more, this time managing to arrive at the Libray in under an hour due to directional signs being physically present as she moved along the hall.

She looks around and sees the front desk and the clerk who seems to be a older looking blonde woman with glasses. She walks to the front desk, and prepares for another conversation.

"H-hello?" asked Josie in a nervous tone.

The blonde woman lets out a sigh, and proceeds to talk, "I already told you that we don't have that book Jau-" she cuts herself off as she lifts her head up and sees a different student instead of the usual asking type.

"My apologies ma'am. I believed you were someone else for a second. I am Glynda, a teacher at Beacon and primarily the Library Clerk. How may I help?" stated Glynda with a apologetic smile.

"I-I'm Josie Ma-Mathis. I wa-was wondering if you ha-had another copy of the entry exam test g-guide book?" responded Josie, trying not to appear too nervous.

"Hmm.. Let me check my computer to see if it is still currently in the library." Glynda exclaims as she sits back down on her seat. She types at the keyboard very quickly and then starts to read what is on her screen.

"Yep, we have one copy left in Aisle 7B, should be in the middle of it. Anything else?" asked Glynda with a tired smile.

Josie shook her head and smiled back as she moved towards the Aisle mentioned by Glynda. She looks around and finally finds the book in the middle of the aisle just like Glynda said. She proceeds to find a empty table to sit by and begin studying.

Hours go by and the sun begins to set. Josie remains in the library deep in her studies until she hears a commotion appear outside, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She looks up, and sees a big group of people moving down the hallway, all wearing very casual and party like clothing. She remembers the event that Yang told her about earlier and then begins to pack up her books and such. She decides since they are all gone, it would be a smart idea to go to the room now for some early rest. After all she needed to be prepared for the entry exam. It is widely known that the exam changes at each moment no one is taking it. It could be as simple as a written exam, a trivia like exam, survivial scenarios, or a combination of all three if the Academy's headmaster wanted it to be like such.

She puts the book back onto the shelf she found it from, and proceeds to head back to her room. It was a relatively peacefull walk, except for the big groups of people running past her excited and yelling about the party thats going on. She manages to pick some people from the crowds, such as Pyrrha, Nora, and the rest of their team as well as the rest of Team RWBY except for Blake. She smiles as they seem to already be enjoying themselves.

She arrives at the room door and opens it. As she looks into the room she doesn't see anyone else in there. She cannot track any scent in the room other than her own, she believes she is completely alone. She leaves her backpack by her bed, and proceeds to the bathroom in the room, unbeknownst to her. A set of opal eyes are watching her from behind. As Josie steps into the bathroom and closes the bathroom door, Blake closes the room door and locks it then later hides in plain sight again.

Josie steps out of the bathroom, now wearing pajamas. Her usual baggy shirt with baggy leggins as well. She didn't like tight clothing as she tried to sleep. She starts to fold her cloths for tomorrow, leaving prepped on a table. She was looking forward tomorrow and to see who her team can be. She didn't know many people but for her future she was more than willing to meet more.

Suddenly Josie felt a breeze a wind against her back and proceeds to turn around. Before turning completely around a loud ripping noise is heard as a piece of Josie's shirt is ripped off by someone or something. She could tell already by the change of temperature the hole was located at the direct center of her back, she takes out her bo-staff and proceeds to swing at what is behind her as she turns around.

She misses and then looks around the room only to see Blake, sitting in a chair in the center of the room with the same piece of clothing ripped from her pajamas on her hand.

Fear froze her, Blake did not look happy one bit. Did Blake finally remember who she was, and what she a part of? Is she going to die at the hands of one of the most cruelest members of the White Fang? Josie didn't know what to do, but her body did. She immediately raised her stance and staff into a defensive position, ready to counter attack any attempt Blake could do.

Blake raised her hands palms out. She let the piece of clothing on her lap, and raised Gambol Shroud on the other. Then to Josie's surprise, Blake dropped Gambol Shroud in an attempt to show she did not want to fight.

"I just want to talk Josie, privately." said Blake in a blank tone.

Josie stayed still, fear freezing her mind but her body staying in the defensive stance. She did not trust Blake and this time it was shown.

"I know you don't trust me, but I promise you on my team I won't hurt you." said Blake this time with the same blank tone.

"Don't bring them into this!" yelled Josie angrily, and involunterily. Her mouth and body acting on their own based on her emotions. Josie surprised herself with her tone but she did want to bring people she considered friends into something so personal.

Blake was also surprised, her face did not show it but her ear certainly did. "Fine, I won't then. I swear on my life then... although I know that does not mean much to you." stated Blake trying to get Josie to calm down so they can talk.

Josie wanted to deny it too but so far Blake hasn't shown any sign of aggression, or hostily. Plus as soon as a nerve was touched on Josie causing her to defend those she trusted, she immediately dropped it and proceeded to change it. It wasn't trust but it was something.

Josie slolwy moved towards another seat in the room, keeping her defensive stance on high alert, and watching Blake with piercing eyes.

"What do you want?" stated Josie, on the verge of a serious freak out.

"Just to talk...that's all." responded Blake.

"Is that why you decided to attack me? I bet you were already prepping where to stab me since you ripped part of my shirt off." said Josie in an angry, anxious tone.

"No, I said I wasn't going to hurt you and I won't but I needed to see something... something that finally let's me know why you're so afraid of me..." responded Blake in a saddened tone as she lowers her pants slightly below her hip to show Josie a brand, one of the white fang.

As Josie studied it, she now remembered what was on her back, the same brand that all white fang members wear after they join or are forced to join. Josie hated the brand. She hated it with all she could, all the things she's seen, done, and worst of all how they forced her to do it, they captured her and enslaved her for it. Blake's looked different however, Josie noticed a circle with a slash in the middle covering the brand.

"Wh-what does that mean?" Josie stated, her mind thinking millions of things at the same time.

"It's to show that I know why you're afraid of me, but the other brand... the circle is meant to say I am no longer part of it, nor will I ever be a part of the White Fang again... not after everything I've seen and not after how I learned the truth behind the group." claimed Blake as she pull her pants back up to where they are normally.

"How can I believe you? I've seen what you have done when people disobeyed you, when you complained to Adam about how you didn't have a team. How monstrous you and Adam were to everyone else claiming to do everything you did for 'equality'. And you expect me to trust or even believe you?!" exclaimed Josie with tears now threatining to appear, anger mixed in with sadness, anxiety mixed in with adrenaline. Her mind was waging a war between peace or violence. Part of her wanted to make sure Blake Belladonna would no longer threaten any one ever again, but part of her believed her statement and peacefulness. She just didn't know what to do.

"How could I ever even forgive you for what you did?! You guys kidnapped me from my parents! Torture and killed my friends when they decided to run away! Killed so many... faunus and humans alike..." was all Josie could say before tears now streamed down her face.

The sight of Josie filled with conflicting emotions ready to break down or attack, or even both was bearing a heavy strain on Blake's chest. Tears now threatened to escape her eyes as she decided to stay quiet and receive the onslaught of words, fury, or both.

"How can you just leave the White Fang without trying to change it for the better?... But worst of all... you abandoned us... alone with Adam..." Josie said in turmoil, she broke her defensive stance as she stood there crying, and about to fall to her knees.

This time Blake's own eyes experienced tears, she rushed towards a crying, broken down Josie and hugged her as she fell to her knees. She forgot that Adam was only remotely kind to Blake and no one else. Blake was Adam's monitor for tyrrancy and cruelness. Yes she was cruel but Adam was the one who influenced that, when Blake finally realized what the Fang was doing she changed, and attempted to change Adam but he was too stubborn. She can't even imagine what Adam did to them when she left.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." was all Blake could say with her somber and pained tone, she didn't know what else to say. She was getting choked up by her own tears but she wanted to comfort Josie first.

Time passes as Blake kept comforting a broken down Josie. Neither of them know how much time has spent by since the start of the confrontation. Josie was the first to speak.

"Is that all?... Just sorry... I can't even tell you what happened... It hurts to much to remember that... but all you're saying is you're sorry..." said Josie in a pained and sad tone, trying to not choke on her tears any more than she already is.

"It's all I can say... I left thinking about myself only... I don't know what you guys went through... and I don't know where to even begin... but what I truly feel is that I am sorry... for ever doing that and for leaving all of you there with him... I am sorry for being so cruel and so mean... I am sorry for ever being a part of the White Fang... and I regret every single second I was a part of it, alongside all my actions..." stated Blake looking up, some tears still fresh on her cheeks.

Josie saw this, she knew those tears were real. Blake was truly sorry for her actions but Josie just couldn't find it in herself to forgive her. Not now, maybe never.

"What do you want Blake?..." asked Josie, drying her tears and looking at Blake.

"A chance... even if its a small one... I just want a chance to make it up to you at least for those many horrible years you had to spend in the Fang..." responded Blake drying her own tears and breathing deeply.

Was Josie ready to give her a chance, or will her stubborness of not forgiving her stop her from ever giving her a chance. She thought to herself what to do, until she came with a solution that will appease both.

"I can't forgive you Blake, not now, not yet, or maybe never..." said Josie blantantly and pained.

Blake closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she was going to nod her head in understandment... until Josie spoke again.

"But... I can give you a chance... not forgiveness but a chance of it... that's all I can do right now..." stated Josie, looking at her with a saddened look on her face.

Blake smiled slightly and nodded, "That's all I ask... just having that chance for forgiveness makes me feel the weights on my shoulder lift up slightly..."

"Good... just please... don't lie to me... don't make me regret giving you the chance..." said Josie as she stood up and proceeded to the bathroom.

Blake stayed knelt on the floor, and nodded, "I promise... I promise you on my very life I won't..." whispered Blake as Josie stood up and went to the bathroom.

Both girls were wrecked and broken down to their very cores. Although it wasn't ideal for either of them an understanding was reached. Blake is resolved in gaining her forgiveness, but Josie stays doubtful.

This emotionally draining night was too much for both of them, as they both stayed quiet for the rest of the night as they drift into sleep.

* * *

**A/EN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Unsure as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again, this OC's idea came from BraveVesteria1 as they requested a story to be done with Josie, so all credit to it goes to them. I will be updating more in the future and I hope that every update brings some entertaining or joy in your lives. Have a Great Morning/Afternoon/Evening/Night!**


	3. Chapter 3: Start of the Exam

**A/N: So have to ask you guys a question. Do you guys mind if the name of the story changed from Unsure to something else? I feel like many other writers have made Unsure extremely common and I don't want to be a part of the masses (if that makes any sense). If not than that's ok, but if you guys are fine with that then I will let you guys give me recommendations for the name. Other than that I have to ask you guys the same favor as the I did with all my other stories, if you have a friend or know someone who might be interested in these please feel free to share them. That's all, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Start of the Exam

It was a brand new, beautiful morning as Josie wakes up from her bead with a loud yawn. She doesn't know that if all the emotion and crying last night let her sleep like a log or if it was the fact that she finally told Blake how she felt about her, all Josie knew was that she felt refreshed, and relaxed unlike most mornings. She looked at her scroll to see multiple messages was sent to her around midnight last night.

She looked at the number, and then put a surprised expression on her face as she noticed there was messages from almost everyone she met in Beacon so far. They were mainly from Yang but there were some from Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, and even Nora. She smiled as she realized she really found a great group of people to call friends until she noticed a message from the Beacon Administration Department on her phone. Then she remembered what day it was, it was the day of the Entry Exam. She shot up out of bed and ran to the bathroom and began to brush her teeth as she read the message.

"Dear Students,

This message is coming from Ozpin, the Director of the Academy, and he would like to let all Entry Exam participants know that the Entry Exam's start time has been moved from 06:00 AM in the morning to 06:00 PM in the evening. Please prepare accordingly and do your best to become part of our evergrowing family.

Best Luck,

The Beacon Administration Department"

Josie finished brushing her teeth and let out a sigh of relief as she was thankful of the time change. She looked at the time and noticed it was 10 AM, she would have been late and missed the chance to even take the exam. Last night's sleep wouldn't have been worth it if she missed the exam. However, she can't help but wonder what are they doing for the exam if it required that much of a time change.

She looked around the room and noticed all the members of team RWBY there except for the very one she had a break down with. She didn't know what happened to Blake but she didn't have a reason to care for it, Josie feels doubtful she could ever forgive Blake, she can't put herself to believe that much in Blake's words. After all, the only person to say she left the White Fang was Adam himself, and she never trusted Adam. Not after everything he's done to them.

Josie breathed deeply and let herself relax, she couldn't afford to be put in such a sour mood already. She had to be in her A Game to pass this Exam and truly start a whole new life. Was she scared? Yes absolutely but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

"Ugh... who turned on the sun?..." asked a very groggy and tired Yang.

Josie chuckled at the comment as she noticed that Yang isn't aware that Josie is the only one awake.

"Someone shut it off..." Yang said, as she covered her head with her blanket.

"Yang... don't be so loud..." responded a very groggy, and tired Weiss. "It's too early for you to complain..." she followed.

Josie was amused by the sight of her friends silliness. Althought it wasn't on purpose, they really knew how to make anyone feel good first thing in the morning.

"Weiss you're so loud..." responded Yang, "Don't... tell me to be quiet... if you're loud..."

Ruby just lets out a loud groan causing Weiss and Yang to flinch slightly. "Guys... stop complaining... I want more sleep..." complained Ruby being very tired and groggy as well.

"Sorry... Rubes..." said Yang as she closed the curtain close to her and fell asleep again. Weiss followed suit but she was asleep faster than Yang.

Josie smiled again as they fell asleep again. She grabbed new clothes and a towel and headed to the bathroom. A quick shower later, and Josie felt as good as new, she stepped out of the bathroom only to see that the three finally decided it was time to wake up and be responsible.

"_They probably went to the cafetaria_" Josie thought to herself chuckling at the image of the three very tired people at the cafeteria falling asleep as they're eating.

A knock on the door takes Josie out of her thoughts. She moves over to the door and then opens it only to be met with Glynda.

"O-oh Good Morning P-professor." said Josie in a small surprise.

"Good Morning to you to Miss Mathis, how are you doing this morning?" asked Glynda with a small smile.

"I'm doing w-well Professor." responded Josie with a small awkward smile of her own.

"That's good. Well I came by to give you, your symbol and marker for the entry exam." said Glynda reaching into her bag and taking out a White Rook Chess Piece as well as a piece of paper with some grid coordinates. "Please bring these for the Entry Exam tonight as they are very important."

"I will Professor, um if you don't mind me asking h-however, what exactly are we doing?" asked Josie, attempting to get as much information as she can for the exam.

"Unfortunately I cannot tell you Miss Mathis. However, please be on your A Game as we are doing something very different this year." responded Glynda with a smile.

"I-I will Professor, thank you again." said Josie closing the door slowly.

Glynda waved back, and proceeded to move away to a door down the hall.

Josie looked at the items given to her, and began trying to figure out what they could potentially do for the exam.

"_Maybe we have to put the symbol at these grid coordinates, or maybe I have to collect another one that looks like this at these coordinates. What the heck do I have to do?_" Josie was thinking to herself, until another knock on the door took her out of her thoughts.

Josie looked at the door and went to open it, as she opens it a blast of hyper-energetic talking began to assault her. It was Nora in her pure energy form, didn't she go to the party?

"Hiya Josie, did you enjoy the party? Did you see the fireworks? Did you think the food was good? Did you dance all night? Did-" Nora was cut off by a hand of a very tired Lie Ren.

"Nora... It is eleven in the morning... we only slept five hours... please be more quiet." said Lie Ren as he looked at Nora. Nora nodded and pointed at Ren's hand. Ren removed his hand from Nora's mouth and she promptly rested her hands on her hips. Ren looks at her and then smiles slightly at the now very quiet but still hyper Nora, then at Josie.

"Apologies for her, she's very energetic any time of day. And well... someone gave her coffee at the cafeteria." said Ren rubbing the back of his neck. "It is a pleasure to meet you Josie, Nora and Pyrrha have told me about you... I am Lie Ren" he bows slightly, and Josie bows slightly back assuming it was the right thing to do.

"It's f-fine uh, Lie. And Nora, I wasn't in the party actually." said Josie responding to Nora's question.

"What?" said Nora, for the first time shocked and not hyper. "How come?" followed up Nora

"Well studying for the Exam today, and dealing with some... uh, personal stuff." responded Josie with a smile.

"Ahhhh you found someone!" Nora exclaimed going back to her usual hyper self.

"N-no! It... It w-wasn't like that!" exclaimed an embarrased Josie waving her hands in the air, denying the statement.

"Come on spill the deats! Is he handsome? What's his name? How tall is he? Does he go to Beacon? OOOOOHHHHH it's a she isn't it? Is she cute? Is she-" Nora got cut off once again as Ren covered her mouth.

"Apologies again..." Ren said to Josie as she pulled Nora away.

Josie closed the door and fanned herself to calm down the warmth that came from the bright red blush. "How is she so hyper all the time?" Josie asked herself. She really didn't understand Nora, nor her infinite energy, but she was a fun person to be around... sometimes... ok maybe not that much. She is easily Josie's counterpart, but that's what makes her special Josie thought.

"I should study before the test happens... I don't want to fail today... I can't fail today..." Josie said to herself as the door opened behind her unexpectedly.

She jumped again and let out a small "Eep!" as she quickly turned around.

"Oh... Hey Josie... Good *yawn* morning..." said a tired Ruby, slowly making her way onto her bed.

"Good Morning R-Ruby, how was the party last night?" asked Josie with a slight tone of curiosity in her voice.

"Fun... Special... A Blast... Exhausting..." was all Ruby managed to say before falling quick asleep again. Earning a giggle from Josie as she watched Ruby's eyes slowly close shut. Shortly after that both Yang and Weiss come in acting the same way as Ruby.

"Good Morning... Josie..." said Weiss shuffling her way to her bed.

"Mornin' Short...Fluff..." said Yang doing the same.

"Good Morning guys, I can tell you guys enjoyed the party" said Josie hiding her giggle as she sees both of them act like zombies. Then out of nowhere Weiss tripped and lost her balance and leaned against Yang causing both of them to fall onto the closest bed, who ended being Blake's bed. Blake might not be the most excited about both of them being in her bed but she really couldn't do much about it anyway.

Josie left the room shortly after that, she headed to the library to focus on studying for the Entry Exam. She knew if it was a written exam she would be able to ace it with the amount of studying she did. She knew it probably wasn't going to be that simple however, so she mentally prepared a planner in her head. Her plan was to study for about two or three hours, then exercise for an hour to two hours, then use one hour and thirty minutes to practice combat for her body to stay warmed up for the exam.

And just like she planned it, it occurred. She was able to study peacefully for three hours, after such she went to the gym and mostly worked out in a small corner there were most people wouldn't go for about two hours, after a small amount of hygiene, she decided to practice the basics of combat with her bo-staff and bow. She was charged and prepared for whatever was coming next. However, Josie decided to stay by the room first, after all she needed to grab her items for the Exam.

Josie opens the door, just to see a somewhat awake Ruby studying by the desk, while Yang and Weiss were now snuggling in Blake's bed, it's pretty clear they haven't woken up yet.

"Hey Josie..." waved a somewhat tired Ruby with a smile.

Josie waved back, responding with her own smile, "How are you Ruby?"

"I'm doing a lot better... well at least better than Weiss and Yang..." stated Ruby looking at them.

"You know I think something between them happened last night? Or Yang managed to pressure Weiss into drinking with her..." said Ruby before putting a hand over her mouth.

"Oops, uh, well um wasn't suppose to say that..." said Ruby looking at Josie, "Please don't say anything..." Ruby asked Josie.

Josie looked at Ruby confused, she was too preoccupied with the entry exam in her head that she didn't really hear what Ruby said. "O-oh I'm sorry Ruby... I didn't hear what you said. What happened?.." said Josie apologetically.

"Nothing!" quickly stated Ruby thankful for whatever made Josie not hear her. "I was wondering if you're excited for the entry exam?" asked Ruby quickly.

"I am, but I can't help being worried and scared at the same time. I don't know what will happen." responded Josie with a tone of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Josie... I'm sure you'll ace it! We've all seen you fight, and you've been studying a lot. You should be fine." Ruby said to Josie in a movement to encourage her.

Josie smiled feeling better about her chances with it. "Thank you Ruby, I needed that." sid Josie with a smile.

"Yay! Also isn't the exam starting in like fifteen minutes? How come you're here?" asked Ruby curiously at Josie.

"Oh I needed to pick up some pieces for the exam. They're right next to you." said Josie

"Oh the Rook piece and the paper? Here you go" said Ruby as she passed Josie the items of question. "Good Luck! I hope you pass!" stated Ruby with a smile and a hug before Josie began leaving.

Josie made her way to the start zone specified by the Professors, she looked outside through the windows, the sun was starting to set. On her way to the starting area Josie decided to practice some deep breathing to control her anxiety and nervousness. Sure her friends supported her but she couldn't help but shake off those thoughts on the back of her head and the anxiousness building up inside of her. With each step taking her closer to the starting zone, she became more and more nervous by the second until she finally arrived to see Professor Glynda, and Ozpin, the Director of the Academy, with only a few amount of students there, a total of eight including her.

"Hello Miss Mathis, Glad to see you were able to join us." stated Ozpin with a small smile.

"H-hello Si-sir." responded Josie, letting her nervousness take control of her tone.

"Well students now that you are here, I believe it is time for the instructions and the mission." said Ozpin as all the other students, including Josie nodded.

"You eight were taken out of the original entry exam due to your specific circumstances, you all fall under a new system of a five person team due to our lack of space for new teams to formulate, therefore you were put in with other existing teams." stated Ozpin twirling his cane around. "Therefore this exam has been changed for your situation. You will all start in separate Simulation Domes, for those who don't know what that is Professor Glynda will explain before we begin the exam. You're objective is to survive in said Domes without any assistance from the Academy for four days. Selective members of the teams you currently reside in have been placed in the grid coordinates you have been given earlier, hopefully you all still have it with you. For those who do not have them with them, I wish you good luck. For those that have it with them, your partner in this survival scenerio will be located there, they will also contain the opposite color of your symbol, the symbol is used as a method of identification as some Grimm placed in these Domes can take the form of your partner, as well as the form of your symbol." stated Ozpin before a student raised their hand. "Yes?"

"Sir, if the grimm can take the form of our symbol's how do they function as an identification method?" asked the student next to Josie.

"Good Question, Mister Allegience, your partner's symbol is the opposite color and they contain a special chemical making it virtually invisible to the Grimms 'eye' if you will. Therefore that grimm cannot replicate your partner's symbol. Does that answer your question?" Ozpin asked before continuing.

"Yes Sir." said the student.

"So continuing on, your objective is to survive any way you can. Those who are required to use the assistance of the Academy will be declared as a failure and will unfortunately be taken out of Beacon. Any more question?" Ozpin stated glossing over the fact that this is either pass or fail method. Josie swallowed hard, her anxiety telling her to quit while she's ahead, but her nervousness making it unable for her to properly move.

Glynda then steps up as Ozpin steps back, "Alright students, like Director Ozpin said, you will be placed in Simulation Domes, these domes are constructed specifically to generate multiple scenerio's you as a Hunter or Huntress will need to survive in, given the circumstances. Each dome is different, and each night the dome's scenerio rotate to the left. Therefore if Miss Mathis was placed in a Dome simulating snow, and Mister Allegience was placed in a Dome simulating rainforest then the next morning, Mister Allegience will be experiencing the Snow Simulation and so forth. Once again students, be on your A game and be wary for anything. This test is not meant to be easy, if you understand so please move to the platforms corresponding to your symbol." said Glynda as she directed them to the platforms.

Josie moved hesitantely as she stepped closer and closer to the platform, she stopped in front of it and looked around, all other students were showing signs of nervousness and anxiety but at the same time she saw them have the determination and resolve of passing. She took a deep breath and stood on her platform.

Suddenly all the students teleported to the area of their domes, Josie looked around. Trees everywhere, the sky was barely able to be noticed, the feel of humidity heavy in the area, and everything Josie touched had a sense of wetness. She was able to dictate she was located in a Tropical Rainforest. With the green canopy covering the top of the forest, the moonlight was not able to reach the floor.

Josie however thanked her bloodline for her being a faunus. As a faunus she was able to see in the dark as all other faunus is able, this gave her the edge over some of her companions but she would never admit it.

"First thing first, I have to find my partner..." Josie whispered to herself trying to move towards the grid coordinate. She used her scroll as a method of movement since she had no idea where to go. Walking around the forest in the dark was far from ideal, but it was what Josie could do, everything was too slick to climb and move around in, if she ran, she would be losing more water than keeping it due to the humidity of the forest, her only option was to walk towards the meeting area.

Hours pass by, according to Josie's watch, they have already passed nine in the evening, and Josie was still looking for her partner. If needed, she will have to take shelter and continue in the morning, but then she stopped and thought to herself. If she stops, she won't be able to find her partner because the coordinates change. Josie sighs and continues to walk finally reaching the coordinates in about an hour or so, but her partner is nowhere to be seen. All that was in the area was a cave that was used as shelter not too long ago.

"She decided to move around huh... I really hope it's Yang..." Josie told herself, before a loud growl resonated in the cave. Josie quickly pulled out her bo-staff ready to fight as she slowly walked into the cave, she was nervous but the growl made her worry that it could have potentially killed her partner. She knows its not likely but she had to check it out.

She kept slowly walking, careful to not make a sound until she found a bigger opening with constant dropplets hitting a small lake. The growling seemed louder, the closer and closer she moved to the opening. Suddenly, something or someone makes a gasping noise, followed by heavy breathing.

"Damn... why are there so many of you?" asked a familiar voice to the grimm in front of her.

Josie took a peek around the corner to see a tired, sweaty, and bleeding Blake surrounded by multiple Beowolves. Blake was backed into a wall, she was holding Gambol Shroud up to defend herself from the closing in Beowolves.

Josie turned the corner, bow out and aimed at the Alpha, Blake noticed this movement out of the corner of her eye and lunged at the Alpha, the other beowolves charged at her as she lunged. The Alpha was the only one that had a chance to truly hit and kill Blake, but Blake was able to dodge the initial sweep of the Alpha Beowolf and proceeded to run up its arm to deliver a blinding cut across it's eyes. The Alpha flinched back due to the cut, and at that moment Josie saw what Blake was planning. All the beowolves lined their heads perfectly at where Josie was aiming. Smirking slightly at the sight of Blake's sudden plan, Josie let the arrow fly through the air at an incredible speed piercing the head of all beowolves in the process, including the Alpha's. All of them fall dead in an instant and start to disappear, to both Josie's and Blake's relief.

Blake takes a deep breathe, and lets herself sit down on the floor with Gambol Shroud still held in her hand.

"T-took you a bit huh?" said Blake looking at Josie tiredly.

Josie looked at her, part of her worried and part of her angry. She sighs deeply and looks at Blake with her best angry face, "You almost got yourself killed and that's the first thing you say?", Blake shrugs as she wipes sweat off of her forehead. Josie looked at her, she knew what Blake being here meant, they were partners for this Exam. Josie felt angry at that revelation, the one person she didn't want to be around was the one person she was stuck around for four days.

Josie turned around and started to walk away, before Blake managed to grab Josie's wrist, "Like it or not Josie, we're partners in this. I know you don't like me or trust me but if you want to pass and get in, I think we should at least work together." said Blake blankly looking at an irritated Josie.

Josie forces her wirst lose from Blake's grip, and stares at her this time with calmer eyes, but with a hint of annoyance, "I'm grabbing some wood so we can make a fire."

Blake looked at Josie and decided not to bother her anymore, "_This is going to be a rough four days for me..._" Blake thought to herself, even with Josie giving her a chance, she could tell that Josie had no intention to forgive her so, or moreso that she already decided that Blake couldn't earn her forgiveness. Blake stayed sat down, and waited paintiently for her partner to come back.

Josie couldn't believe it, well more accurately, she didn't want to believe it. She knows she gave Blake a chance, and at least now she's not so scared of her anymore, but it didn't mean she wanted to be around her. Then again, seeing how in trouble Blake was she didn't miss the chance to help her. She just knew she needed to help, and maybe she knew she held a lot of expectations for Blake but she continued to deny that portion of her thoughts.

As Josie comes back from gathering wood, Blake has finished setting up a small area for the partners to rest for that night. Josie starts a fire, and Blake sets up small makeshift beds for them. The beds, however, were too close for Josie's liking as she made her own farther away from Blake.

Blake sighed and then layed down near the fire, letting her weary and tired body rest after a fight with an entire pack of beowolves.

"You know I made it so you can be warmer next to the fire right?" asked Blake, giving her back to Josie.

"I'm aware, but I don't like being near the fire anyway." responded Josie giving her back to Blake.

The sight could only be described as a fight between to siblings who got in trouble together and now face the same punishment.

"Is it the fire or is it me that you don't want to be close to?" asked Blake back, a small tone of annoyance in her voice.

"That too." responded Josie resonating the same tone.

Blake sighs deeply and then shoots up yelling at Josie with a tone of anger, "Well I'm sorry I was even born since you clearly just dislike the idea of me!"

Josie sat up nearly around the same time and looked at Blake anger written in both of their faces, but Josie wasn't going to back down from Blake's anger, not this time, not anymore. She interrupts Blake in the middle of her yelling and yells back, to her surprise, "Good you should be sorry!"

Blake looks at Josie, surprised at the intesity of the statement as Josie continued, "If it wasn't for you, your parents would have stayed in the White Fang, and maybe I wouldn't have been so tortured, so lonely, or who knows maybe I wouldn't have been kidnapped when I was born!" yelled Josie anger fueling her rant.

Josie sighed and let the volume of her voice drop, "If I knew you were in Beacon before I came, I would have chosen a different Academy to be in. If I knew you were going to be my partner I would have waited until next year to be somewhere else. I'm tired of being around you. Almost all of the pain I ever felt came from you, and your boyfriend Adam. I'm tired of living like a slave, tired of the pain, and tired of being ordered to kill like were worse than feral animals. But what really is making me so angry, is the fact that you think you can just erase the past that I experienced by your hand, we won't be friends Blake, I don't want to be partners... I'm only doing this to start my new life, to finally be free but every time I see you I only get reminded of the past. The painful, horrible, sad past I had..."

Josie wiped her teary eyes dry and breathed deeply as she laid back down on her makeshift bed. Her emotions now coming under control, and a weight being lifted off of her shoulders as she finished her rant, no longer did she felt that anger that crushed her heart and mind from her past.

Blake stayed quiet, looking down at herself as she internally cursed at herself. She knew her actions in the past affected the lives of countless, whether it was from ending them, or just torturing them. Josie was a living monument of the lives Blake has ruined. Her past unexpectedly coming back to bite her in another way. Blake no longer knew if she deserved a new life like she searched, she didn't know if she deserved the friends she has made. She stayed quiet, looking at Josie realizing the only person to blame was herself and no one else.

Blake waited for Josie to sleep, before packing up only her weapon and the clothing she had, leaving Josie all the important supplies to survive. She disppeared into the night without speaking another word.

Unbeknowst to Josie and Blake, that one night was what sparked the true start of their new lives. The years of anger and thoughts were finally freed into the open world, and now healing can happen for both parties.

* * *

**A/EN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I also hope you are looking forward for the next upcoming chapter. Updates will come in slightly faster as a lot of my schedule has cleared up for the upcoming days and I really don't have much to do anymore. As always leave any suggestions, requests, or improvement you guys think I should consider either in the comments or in the PM system. I hope you all have a wonderful morning, afternoon, evening, or night!**


	4. Chapter 4: True Start

**A/N: So the one suggestion I received for the name change idea was "Fate's Plan" and honestly it sounds a lot better than Unsure so that's the new name. Other than that I don't have any new updates so I'll shut up and let you guys enjoy this chapter of Fate's Plan.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:** The True Start

Morning finally arrives for the usually, but lately fiesty cat-faunus. She rubs her eyes and quickly tosses her makeshift blanket as she shoots up to a sitting position. It was hot, very hot, the cave turned from a decent shelter area with water and easy access everywhere, to a sauna as the humidity and heat in the area practically melted Josie's clothes onto her.

"Why is it so hot today?..." asked Josie to herself in a mumble as she got up and grab a canteen of water to drink. Unaware that her very similar survival partner was not there.

Suddenly she remember's what Ozpin told the participants of the Exam what the Exam was that year. Yeah, overall she wasn't too thrilled being that her area turned from a rainforest to what she can only describe as standing on the sun's surface. She drinks a bit of water from her canteen and proceeds to look towards the entrance of the cave she is currently in.

"Hey Blake... you have any guess as to what type of biome we're in?" asked Josie looking at where she last saw the other cat-faunus. Only to find her makeshift bed and all the supplies they both had. Seeing all the supplies that were left behind made Josie not worry as to where her partner was, after all Blake wouldn't leave with nothing right?... Right?

Josie shruggs off her worries and then packs up all the supplies that were left after dismantalling the extinguished campfire. She starts to move towards the entrance of the cave, expecting to see Blake waiting for her. Sure they might not like each other, but they still had to rely on each other to survive and pass this Exam.

Josie reaches the entrace only to find no trace of her survival partner, and probably one of the worst sights she's seen in a while. Josie had the answer to the question she wanted to ask Blake, as she sees in-front of her a dry... barren... cracked... wasteland of a desert. No trees in sight, all the previos small lakes she walked by now turned into cracked stretches of land, and no animal in sight. It was perhaps Josie's worst scenerio she could have experienced, and to add insult to injury she couldn't see any sign of Blake. What caused Blake to just disappear, especially leaving so many supplies behind?

Josie stares onto the dry wasteland and sighs, slumping down, as memories of last night's emotional episode, which drained Josie of all energy and thought, come flooding back into her head. She then looks back onto the dry desert and suddenly a heavy weight comes down her shoulders.

"I can't believe I said that... Sure she might have been terrible but... she actually was trying to get forgiveness and I just ignored her and assaulted her..." Josie told herself, realizing that her emotions needed to be better in control. She didn't really like Blake, and the actions she's done in the past support that choice but... she knew Blake enough to know she's running away to not cause anymore issues for Josie, and that feeling made Josie feel all the more guilty and disgusted at herself because Blake could really be hurt or even worse killed... Yang, Ruby and Weiss would never forgive her for letting Blake just off herself like that.

"I have to find her... and... I should apologize too..." said Josie to herself in a low voice as she slowly descended the sand dune that hosted the cave. She couldn't believe the magnitude the Dome changed in. From just one night the whole rainforest turned into this incredibly huge desert with little to no area's of shade or water.

As she reached the bottom of the dune, she realized just how hot this desert was. So she decided for a small clothing downgrade. Josie took off her jacket that was worn over her dress, yeah might not have been the best clothing choice but in her defense she was somewhat cold when the whole exam started. Instead she uses it as a way to cover herself from the sun's overwhelming light as she starts to trek through this desert.

Hours go on, and Josie continues to walk in a straight path. The only path she believes Blake would take, and she knows this because before coming into the cave last night, she saw what seemed like a mountain formation in the distance, it could hold water, shade and anything else needed to survive the desert. However, it was not easy task, the combination of heat, sunlight, and fastly depleting water showed how tough this area was, and to think Blake decided to leave on her own with nothing but Gambol Shroud and her clothes to her name.

**...**

Blake on the other hand was regretting her decision immensily as she looks up from a rock and a hard place... literally. No water, no sleep, no help, no weapon, no food, and worst of all her arm stuck between a boulder and the wall of the chasm she fell into. She might have overreacted to Josie's anger rant but even then... she couldn't imagine causing more pain for her... she didn't want to be remembered as "Blake the Torturer with her evil boyfriend Adam." But that was exactly what Josie saw in her. She looked up at the opening of the chasm and then let a small smile appear on her face. She really did hurt a lot of people, one way or another. Yang by leaving her after the attack on Beacon, Weiss when they both confronted each other about the Schnee Dust Company, and even Ruby who she constantly belittled and underestimated not to mention acted cold against her. Maybe this was fate, maybe it was right for her to die this way. However, the smile quickly turned into a frown as she looked down into the depths of the chasm as tears fell down her face.

"Sorry Mother... Father... but it looks like I finally get what I deserve... I'm sorry I couldn't be a better daughter..." she quietly said as small sobs escaped her not heavy chest, before continuing, "Ruby... Yang... Weiss... I'm sorry for being such a horrible teammate... I'm sorry for the pain I caused you guys... I'm sorry you guys ever even met me... It looks like I won't be coming home... and to those I've left behind... Ilia... Josie... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to abandon you with Adam... I didn't mean to torture and hurt you guys so much... I'm sorry for being so blinded..." was the last thing Blake said before succuming to her sobs and sadness.

**...**

Josie finally finished the trek through the large stretch of desert to arrive at the mountain formation, which ended up being turned into a canyon. She didn't even know where to begin at to look for Blake, there were so many paths she could have taken, so many holes that she could hide in, not to mention this was a perfect spot for Grimm to ambush anyone coming by.

"Where would you be?..." said Josie to herself as she pondered where her partner could be but nothing gave any indication of it. Damn Blake was always really good at covering her trail, after all she was trained as a perfectionist by Adam.

As thoughts of Blake and Adam passed through Josie's head. She lowered her head in somber, "_I've been really unfair to her... She doesn't deserve all my anger..._" thought to herself, confusing herself in the process. She was sure she didn't like Blake but there was no reason to forgive her for the past, but now that she was on that thought... what exactly happened in the past for Blake that Josie knows?...

**...**

A campfire crackles under the bright moon-light as three faunus woman sit on logs staring into the bright flames. All of them sitting in silence, enjoying the surrounding ambience they are currently experiencing.

The girl with a pony tail started to speak first, "Blake... is there any reason you wanted us to come with you here? It seems so out of the blue to be honest." asked the girl looking at Blake as Blake polishes her Grimm mask.

Blake stops and places the mask down on the ground next to her and looks up at the girl, "I just... wanted to talk to you guys... privately where Adam and the other members couldn't hear us... Sorry I know it was sudden Ilia."

Ilia waves her hands with a small smile, "No worries Blake, after all you're our team leader. It's only right you get some form of privacy... but I still don't understand... why could we not talk in the base? You know it's dangerous to be out here."

Blake scoffs slightly with a chuckle, she was tired of hearing stuff like that, she never truly had her own freedom. The cat faunus looks up at Ilia and starts to speak, "Because I only trust you two..."

Ilia checks and spots around her forehead became pink with embarrasment and she gently leans back at the surprise.

Blake the looks at the other cat faunus accross from her and smiles slightly, "Josie you can take that mask off, we're safe here."

"But Blake what happens if someone-" managed to say Josie before Blake raised a hand stopping her.

"It's fine Josie, if someone sees us then they saw us... Which goes back to what I wanted to talk about..." Blake says with a small smile.

Josie takes off her mask and sets it to her side and then waits for Blake to speak. Ilia, now recovered from the embarrasment, leans forward to Blake and sets a hand on her shoulder, "Sure Blake, we'll listen."

Blake smiled and leaned her head down for a while and took a deep breath before showing her teary eyes on a pained expression to her companions before quietly and sobbingly speaking, "I can't do this anymore..."

Josie and Ilia both become overcome with worry and rush to be next to Blake's sides in an attempt to comfort her. Blake continues to sob quietly for a while before she continues, "I can't... All this killing... all this threatening... all of it... It hurts so much..." Josie places a gentle hand down on Blake's shoulder comforting her with short soft rubs. Ilia on the other hand is surprised at the emotion the usually cold-faced Blake was allowing them to see.

"I'm sorry... I never wanted to hurt anyone... I never wanted to kill anymore but... that's all I've ever been taught by that monster... that horrible, abusive, and destructive monster... and it's killing me..." stated Blake as she covers her eyes in an attempt to stop the down fall of tears but to no avail.

"It's fine Blake... let it all out... we're hear for you." stated Josie as she allowed Blake to rest her head against her shoulder.

"Y-yeah we are..." responded the now calmed down Ilia who gently places a hand on Blake's back before Blake winces slightly at the touch.

"A-ah I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... hurt... you..." jumped Ilia as she noticed bruises and lashes on Blake's back.

Blake didn't comment, nor did she try anymore to cover it up. She simply allowed herself to break down and cry.

Ilia was speechless at the sight, the amount of injuries and brusies that Blake had... could only be described as slave torture. At the same time however, she felt anger because she knew who caused it. The anger however was not just directed to that person, she felt anger at Blake... for what exactly she didn't know. She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth but refused to comment.

"Those injuries... they're not from fighting are they Blake?..." asked Josie as she noticed the same injuries with a frown.

"It's just as you said... They're from that... from that... creature... that MONSTER!" she cried as she felt the embarrasment and sadness overwhelm her more.

Ilia however, was enraged... they experienced the same... all members of the team did but unlike Blake, Adam did not caused those injuries to them. It was Blake herself that did it to them. She finally knew why she felt so angry towards Blake this time and she let her voice be heard.

"Then if you know how it feels, why do you do it to us huh!?" yelled an angry Ilia, clearly depicted by her sudden change of skin from tan to red, with all her spots turning yellow.

Josie looked angrily at Ilia and begins to stand up to argue with her before Blake stops her.

"Because I'm... I'm afraid... of him... He orders me to torture my team, calling it 'strengthening'... and at first I stood my ground refusing to do it... but... but he wouldn't have it... he struck me... he continued to hit me, kick me, abuse me, and hurt me any way he could... he threatened my parents live so many times, and your lives... I had no choice..." she sobbed shivering in fear and despair. Her voice turning from the sobbing tone to a now audiably afraid tone with sadness mixed in.

Ilia then suddenly shifted from anger to disgust and more worry as she heard her leader speak of her torture.

"And lately... he just does it for fun... he will whip me... cut me... anything to draw blood and make me follow his orders... but even with all that pain I try to stand my ground but then..." she stops allowing herself to catch a breath controlling her sobs slightly. "He threatens to kill all of you... and gives a choice of either follow his orders... or he would kill everyone of my team in front of me... and I can't let you guys die... not by him... not for this... you all have your lives ahead..."

Josie and Ilia remain silent as Blake continues to cry up until the point where no tears appear. She dries her eyes and then takes a deep breath before sitting up. Blake picks up her mask and looks at it with visible disgust and anger.

"This was the first mask Adam ever gave me... just looking at it makes me angry..." Blake says before standing up and moving towards the blazing and crackling fire. She stops just shy of it and looks at Ilia and Josie and turns around to face them.

"I want to promise you guys something... but I also want you guys to promise me the same..." Blake said now with a voice of softness and care.

Josie and Ilia looked at her and nodded as she nodded back and smiled gently.

"Everyone else from the team is already too absorbed by the White Fang but... not you guys... please... please escape... leave the White Fang and I'll do the same. Start anew with your lives and find a better purpose. I...I can't bare to see you two be hurt any more!" begged Blake as she grips the mask harder causing a crack to appear. Josie and Ilia look at each other and then at Blake.

"If you guys promise me that... take your masks and throw them into the fire. I'll do the same." stated the now stelled Blake with courage, but her eyes still held fear, fear that would be removed with just a little push.

Josie was the first of the two to grab her mask and walk next to Blake onto the fire tossing it into the flame with no second thought.

Ilia and Blake look at the typically timid girl bravely walk and promise her end to Blake in surprise.

Josie looks up into the sky, and begins to speak, "I never liked the White Fang... I never wanted to hurt or kill anyone... There's no purpose for it other than release the leader's anger on the humans... there's no telling what we would be doing if the White Fang didn't exist. Maybe be slaves to some humans, or who knows... maybe we would be living our lives just like anyone else... and honestly, I always wanted to escape... but now I have a better reason to do so as." stated Josie as she looked at Blake smiling. Ilia on the other hand remain reluctant.

"It's fine if you don't Ilia, just promise me you won't tell them..." asked Blake as she looked at the confused Ilia. Ilia wanted to leave but... she had nowhere to go after she did. She was one of the first hand faunus's that saw what humans do to their kind. Could she really boldly leave as she was afraid of humans?...

No... she couldn't but the more she looked at Blake and Josie, the more she deluded herself with the thought that Blake just needed to air out her emotions. After tonight things would go back the way they were. There's no way Blake would leave, nor would Josie but she wanted to stay friendly with them, they were her only true friends so she picked up her mask and threw it into the fire promising Blake what she asked but with no intention of truly doing so. It was a false promise from the start.

Blake smiled as she saw her two true friends throw their masks into the fire, and she followed suit. With that, the trio agreed to leave and start anew, living their lives properly.

A week passed by from that moment and Josie and Ilia sit at their table eating lunch before alarms ring loudly throughout their base. A male voice appears over the intercomms telling everyone to gather at the meeting hall at once. Ilia and Josie run over to the meeting hall expecting to see Blake but there was no sign of her.

The room was in full chaos as the commotion was unexpected but as soon as Adam took the floor the room fell silent.

He stayed quiet, as he looked at all the members of the White Fang in front of him before growling angrily and slamming his sheath on the floor in frustration.

"Which one of you useless ingrates know where Blake is escaping too?" yelled Adam at the top of his lungs with anger.

Josie maintains her composure but her mind races as she was happy for her leader to finally leave.

Ilia on the other hand was angered by the sudden announcement, she greatly misjudged that moment on the campfire. She couldn't believe that Blake truly left, and sadness now overcame her.

"Oh. So no one knows it seems like... Fine then, let's see if that was the wisest choice after new rules are placed." shouts Adam with a evil tone in his voice, and a mischievious grin.

The following weeks security was tripled in the base, no one could leave or come in without certain clearances and checkpoints. Food rations were cut by three quarters leaving all the soldiers in a constant state of hunger, water rations were cut by half leaving them all mostly dehydrated as they began to work more like prisoners in a maximum security prison. And one by one Josie noticed that people from Blake's team started disappearing. Most taken from Adam's personal team into a room for "interrogation" they called. It was hell, but it didn't stop Josie from planning on escaping as well. Until it was her fated day in the room, she was suddenly grabbed by two elite members against her will, she struggled and wriggled as much as she can but to no avail.

**...**

As the sole thought of the room appears in her head Josie winces in pain and suddenly she is taken away from her thoughts of the past and put back into the present. Now with a new look at Blake, one she forgot she ever had.

"Blake... Please be ok..." she whispered to herself as she begins to climb the path before stopping in place hearing a familiar sound. One she knew well in the past, but forgot in the present. Because it was just the one she remembered hearing that fateful night.

She drops her gear on a piece of flat floor and rushes to the sound, it was sobbing. One full of sadness and regret at that. She begins to run faster at the direction of the sobbing and begins to yell, "BLAKE!"

Blake's sobbing stops momentarily turning into a gasp as she heard Josie yell for her. Was Josie looking for her? No... it was probably just by chance... besides... it's not like Josie was gonna rescue her. She sighs and closes her eyes and looking down before suddenly hearing the sound of someone sliding down right in front of her. As she shoots her head up she felt the very warm and sweaty embrace of Josie hugging her.

"Blake you dummy! Why did you run away by yourself?!" asked a relieved Josie as she lets go of Blake.

Blake looked at Josie confused. Just yesterday they fought each other, and she made the message clear that Josie never cared for her nor she will but... here she was looking happy to find her.

Josie waits slightly and then sighs before moving with precise agility to find a way to free Blake.

"Don't..." said Blake quietly only looking down.

Josie looked at Blake confused and asked, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to free me... I deserve this for hurting you so much... for hurting everyone... Just leave me and finish this by yourself... I'm not wort-" Blake was interrupted by a hard slap that echoed through the cave. She did not move her head from the new found position.

"You... YOU IDIOT!" yelled Josie now angry at the seemingly lifeless Blake. Josie breathed deeply and sighed.

"You always interpreted stuff to hard huh... I remebered Blake..." said Josie looking at Blake.

"W-what?" asked Blake confused.

"I remembered that night... the night of the promise... as well as the week after..." said Josie softly looking at Blake directly into her eyes.

Blake remained silent as she felt those eyes stare into her very soul, it's almost as if they were meant to. "B-but all the pain... the torture and suffering you experienced... it was all because I left before you... it was all because of me not standing my ground..." she began to say as tears threatened to fall down again.

"No... you did what your thought was right... I was there Blake... you saw your chance and you took it. No one can blame you for that... and as for the past Blake..." Josie said as she gently lifted Blake's eyes to meet hers.

"I forgive you." was all Josie said to Blake.

Blake's world suddenly skyrocketted into peace. Her heart pounding slowly and relaxed, her breathed slowed down, and the immense weight on her shoulders vanished. The thoughts that held her back were quickly replaced by all the times someone forgave her. The line echoed through Blake's thoughts each time chaging voice and person. She couldn't help herself but to cry, and felt a hand pass through them clearing them.

"The crying can wait Blake. Let's get you out of here." said Josie as Blake smiled with tears and nodded. Blake's chest felt light but heavy as the overwhelming sorrow was lifted but was replaced with happiness. She truly felt blessed by her new life... it was a true start for her, and one she hope was the same for Josie. Suddenly a snap took her out of her thoughts and took her attention to Josie.

"How long were you here for?" Josie said examining the boulder that was currently pinning her arm.

"Since the Dome changed biome around 4 in the morning..." responded Blake clearing her eyes with her other arm.

"Since 4?! How are you even alive? It's almost 7 PM" said Josie in shock.

"I don't know... I don't really have a reason..." responded Blake.

"Don't get sad now, because I will slap you again." said Josie which earned a small chuckle from Blake. Josie smiled, she didn't think she would see that smile anytime soon after what happened between them. "Well I think I have an idea to get you out Blake." said the smaller cat faunus.

"It doesn't involve cutting my arm off does it?" asked Blake with fake amusement.

"Uhhhh Kinda, but not really." responded Josie with a small smile.

"...What?" was all Blake could say.

"Well... I never showed my semblance in the White Fang but I can boost Aura Regenaration tenfold for 5 seconds. So as you pull your arm out, which I can tell you've tried by the immense cuts on it right now, I can boost your Aura to the point that as your arm gets injured it almost gets instantly healed. Or I can shoot one of my arrows at the boulder and explode it potentially injuring you and having you fall into the chasm. Your choice." said Josie as she held an awkward smile.

"Aura Regen please." responded Blake faster than lighting.

"Alright, in the count of three you pull ok?" said Josie as she got into a position ready to boost Blake's Aura.

Blake nodded and prepared to pull. "One... Two... and THREE!" yelled Josie as she started boosting Blake's Aura.

Blake pulled with all her strength as soon as she felt her Aura spike. It was not a pretty picture, the faster she pulled the deeper and more bloody the gashes on her arm grew spewing blood everywhere, but just as that was happening Josie's Aura Boost caused Blake's Aura to heal the gashes on her arm, never letting them be open for more than what seemed milliseconds and with that combination, Blake's arm managed to pop out.

Blake looked at it and chuckled happily as she finally got her arm free, yeah it might be a bit cut up but she rather have cut up with a few scratches and cuts than the arm being fully cut off.

"Let's go up Blake." said Josie as she started to make her climb, Blake following suit. After what seemed like an hour and almost night time in the desert, they manage to climb out of the chasm.

Josie was the first one out and she pulled herself slowly up and layed on her back. Blake on the other hand, wanted to get out fast so she jumped out shortly after seeing Josie pulls herself up, and somehow managed to land on top of Josie, not hard but definitely not gentle either.

Both of their faces were inches apart as they look into each other's eyes, chest on chest, legs on legs, both of their exhausted sweaty bodies being mashed together. With that, both of them ended blushing possibly brighter than the sun could ever shine on the Earth and Blake quickly stood up and bowed in apology.

"I-I'm sorry for that!" said Blake, who is blushing with embarrasment.

Josie sat up, and looked at Blake before quietly chuckling. "It's fine Blake, it was just bad timing. But Blake..." said Josie now turning her tone soft.

Blake stood up and picked up Gambol Shroud who was only feet away from the chasm before turning to Josie, "Yeah?.." she responded.

"I-I'm sorry... I never should have yelled at you and held all those emotions against you..." said Josie as she herself started to feel emotional only for Blake to return something unexpected. Blake was hugging her softly but happily.

"I'm just glad you kept your promise... You lived... and not only that, you saved me... I don't care what you say but I won't hide my happiness knowing you kept it and you remembered..." responded Blake as she kept hugging Josie. Josie quietly, tearfully, and happily returned the hug.

"Now come on... we should find some shelter before the Grimm get us. There another cave not to far from here that I was heading to before I fell down there." said Blake breaking the hug and turning around smiling.

Josie nodded and followed suit until she noticed something off about Blake. Blake was wobbling slightly, it was obvious she was having difficulties staying balanced so Josie decided to muster her strength and do something not many would think she can do.

Blake was feeling light headed, it didn't surprise her as she was literally left without food or water for most of the day but she couldn't become a hinderance for Josie. Not anymore, but unexpectedly she felt a hand be placed upon her back, and behind her knees and she was suddenly carried by Josie bridal style.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Blake with mild embarrasment in her voice.

"I can't let you get hurt, or fall back into the chasm can I? You've gone too long without food or water, so tonight just rest and I'll take care of everything ok partner?" responded Josie with a soft smile, and those damned eyes.

Those eyes of Josie's were something Blake noticed as of late could not be paralleled by anyone. They were soft, kind, genuine, but you can tell the pain and suffering she experienced. The more they looked at Blake's eyes the more Blake felt like they could look into her very being and soul, it was a special sensation that she never felt. And before she knew it, Blake was being carried up the mountain by Josie, who she could only admire that night.

As they arrive at the cave in silence, Josie places Blake down give her water, to which she greedily drank. She was after all thristy for the most part of the day, but then it happened again. As Josie went to grab the canteen they're eyes met and the same sensation that passed through Blake happened again. This time taking note of her smile too, the one smile that made her chest ever flutter. She knew what it meant... she was falling for her old teammate... her old friend... one of the very first and true friends she had... one... one that was special to her.

As Blake stared into Josie's eyes, Josie felt something unlike before. She remembers being with Blake for a good portion of her time in the White Fang but she never focused on her and her eyes. The emotions that they carry, the story they read, and how they made Josie feel. Josie felt like she was in the sky, laying upon a cloud as she looked at Blake. She knew what it meant of course, she only had it once with a friend of hers that unfortunately passed... she was falling for Blake, after so much fighting and so much anger... that one emotion she felt underneath all of that was the love she carried for her.

Before you know it, their faces are once again inches away from each other. They could feel the other person's breath but suddenly a drip sounded in the back taking both of them out of their hypnosis. They blush brightly again and then switch to their tasks.

They remain the rest of the night silent, before going to sleep this time closer to each other. Each one unsure how to portray their newfound feelings, each one thinking the opposite didn't share it. However, each one knowing that the next couple of days, they will grow in their relationship one way or another. Whether as friends, partners, or who knows... maybe in love.

* * *

**A/EN: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Fate's Plan. It was interesting because as I started writting this I felt a surge of energy that just made me want to change up the pace of the story. As always feel free to leave any suggestions, requests, or comments in either the comment section of the story or through a PM. Have a great morning, afternoon, everning, and/or Night!**


	5. Chapter 5: Exam Continues

**A/N: I really don't have any new updates about... well anything. So I'll just shut up and let you guys enjoy this chapter.**

_**(Extra Note: I forgot to mention that this story also contains a Futa!Blake... my bad)**_

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Exam Continues

Afraid, alone, and hunted in this dark corridor, the only sound audible was the sound of someone running followed by those of heavy footsteps. Her chest was pounding to the rhythmn of her raggid, heavy breathing and the intesity of her heartbeat. She runs and runs as far as she possibly can from the sound of heavy footsteps only for her to notice no progress was made but that did not stop her from continuing from running. Suddenly a wall appears in front of her, stopping her in her tracks and she turns around to face the source of the heavy footsteps. The **Thing** that kept haunting her dreams, her times of peace, and the constant nagging thought on the back of her head.

The **Thing** turned around the corner that she did not know even existed and presented its terrifying presence and sounds to the cowering and scared woman.

She looked at this **Thing** and each detail she managed to pick out only scared her more to her core. It was no longer a **Thing** but a **Monster** one that would keep following and haunting her for every single second she could breathe. It was humanoid, clad in black, swallowed in a red-ish glow, it's hair was red with black objects on the tops of its head but she couldn't make out a face.

Suddenly the **Monster** stops in it's place and puts a hand on an object on his hip before growling loudly like a rabid dog.

The woman backed against the wall and kept kicking back as if trying to push the wall itself back. In the presence of this, the **Monster** suddenly begins moving with heavier footsteps towards the woman in a slow pace. The growling becoming more and more intese with each inch it moved forward.

As it was only mere feet away from the deeply afraid woman it released a horrible screech in the form of the woman's name, " E!"

Blake was against the wall and only felt more and more fear as this **Monster** kept moving closer. Tears were falling from her face, there was a intense scream that was stuck in her throat, her legs refused to listen to her thoughts of running away and her heart was ready to give out at any moment. She slid down the wall, sitting down looking at this **Monster** as it was now standing above her.

As the **Monster** looked down at Blake, it once again let out a horrible screech in the form of her name, " E!".

It reached for the object on his hip and pulled it out, before releasing another screech, " E!"

Unlike the last times, this screech echoed continously as the same intesity as the **Monster** let it out. The **Monster** lifts up the object in it's hand in preparation to smash it against Blake, and before it swipes down a louder, softer yell of her name overpowers the echoed screech, "Blake!"

* * *

Blake wakes up in a cold sweat, gasping for air and grabbing Gambol Shroud for defense, only to be met with a concerned ridden Josie staring down on her holding her shoulders with her soft hands. Blake wasn't sure if it was the nightmare she experienced or it was truly just Josie but her hands felt heavenly to Blake, softer than any cloud she could see or think of.

Josie sighed and smiled before hugging the clearly frightened Blake gently in an attempt to calm her down. Blake tenses up instantly but after a short moment quickly accepting and returning the embrace as she tried to calm her own breathing down.

"You had me worried there Blake." said Josie with a smile of relief before embracing the other woman slightly deeper.

"W-what hap-happened?" asked the still panicked Blake as she attempted to calm her own breathing and heart rate. She wasn't used to feeling so anxious but she needed to know what happened to her.

"I woke up a couple hours ago to get us some water, and when I came back you were thrashing and turning like a wild animal in your bed while sweating like crazy and breathing heavily. Are you alright?" asked Josie, concern still written on her face.

"Y-yeah. Just had a bad nightmare..." responded the now calming down Blake as she catched her breath. "Do you mind giving me a little bit of water?" she asked as she let go of Josie and sat down covering her eyes and breathing deeply.

"I don't." Josie responded grabbing the small canteen that was filled with water and handing it to Blake.

Blake gently grabbed it and gulped down a considerable portion of the canteen in one fell swoop before letting it part her lips with a gasp for air. "Thanks... and really... I'm fine." said Blake as she handed the canteen back to a clearly still worried Josie.

"You can't just brush it off like that Blake... I won't push it further but I want you to know I'll be here for you if you need to talk alright?" asked the still worried Josie as she put the canteen away and looked back at Blake while packing their essentials.

"Thanks... But don't worry I'm still in top shape." responded Blake with a small forced smile.

Josie knew it was a forced smile, but she didn't want to push Blake any further on the topic. Josie figured that eventually she will open up to her about what happened, she saw no need to annoy or anger Blake. Especially since they just finished repairing some of their friendship last night.

"If you say so Blake, but the offer still stands. Anyways, it looks like our dome changed again. I believe we are in a savannah biome." said Josie as she finishes packing up her essentials.

"Savannah huh? That means that we can hunt better in here than we could in the other ones." pointed out Blake to a much unimpressed Josie.

"That also means that there are more potential dangers also. Big predators who could see us as a nice meal, or just as big Grimm that want us dead for sport." pointed Josie out with a very unamused expression.

"Oh... yeah, my bad. I'm still waking up slightly." asked a slightly embarrased Blake, who was scratching the back of her head.

"Well thats fine, but we should start moving soon. Sorry Blake but your nightmare could have attracted grimm here. It's probably better if we search for another place for shelter but..." stopped Josie midway with a small innocent smile.

"But what?" asked Blake confused by the sudden change of tone.

"Well um... I don't remember the lessons you made us learn for a Savannah..." said Josie with a small chuckle.

Blake looked at Josie as one of her eyes twitched, "What do you mean you don't remember?.." asked Blake with a devios tone to her voice.

"T-that I forgot?" responded Josie unsure on how to answer Blake's question.

Blake breathed in deeply and sighed before turning her penetrating gaze back to Josie, "Do you know how much I worked on making sure none of you forgot those lessons?.." asked Blake again moving closer to Josie.

Josie just released a small chuckle and it was her turn this time to scratch the back of her head, "A-a lot?" was all she responded nervously as her ex-leader was standing over head with an angry expression written on her face.

"A lot doesn't even cover it..." Blake spoke before letting a smirk appear on her face and then she sat back down before laughing loudly and strong enough to let another tear escape her eyes.

Josie looked at Blake confused, she was sure she was about to get an earful from Blake. Whether they were in the White Fang or not but she was more than happy to accept the laughter instead of the angry yelling.

Blake stopped laughing and cleared her eyes before looking at Josie again, this time with a smile. "Josie, if we were still in I would no doubt yelled at you but right now I couldn't care less if you forgot all my lessons or remembered all of them. After all, you have the expert right here." said Blake as she pointed at herself. Josie responded with another relieved sigh and smiled back.

"And you're right. We should start to get moving, I rather not be stuck in here if a whole group of Boartusks decide to come in." decided Blake as she stood up. Josie followed suit.

The duo walked towards the entrance of the cave and saw only what could be described as one of the better images Blake and Josie has ever seen. It was morning right after the sun rose, the sky still had a beautiful orange hue color, the grass was tall and lush with patches of dried grass, near and far there were tall trees that offered no small amount of shade with multiple animals making their homes there, and in certain areas you could see the brush and small hills that covered the landscape's background. Unbelievably there were only a small amount of grimm in sight.

Blake could keep watching this exact image for hours, almost as if it was a life-like painting placed in an art gallery. It was beautiful in every way Blake saw, she wanted to keep looking but then she felt a sudden tug of her jacket. She turned around to see a smiling Josie.

"It's really pretty huh?" asked Josie as she smiled at Blake innocently.

Blake blushed slightly as she saw Josie's smile and then smiled back still looking at her, "Yep, extremely beautiful."

This time is was Josie's turn to blush as she noticed Blake's gaze focus mainly on her. Blake in Josie's eyes was quite beautiful but she didn't quite know what she felt for her partner. She was completely sure that it wasn't hatred or anger towards her anymore but it was something else she never truly experienced.

Blake on the other hand, cursed herself mentally. Her emotions once again took hold of the wheel and pretty much steered her off the beaten path. She definately admired the innocent beauty that was Josie but she couldn't believe she just let herself just flirt with her like nothing between them happened. Blake felt disgusted at herself for being so shameless and pretending that Josie and herself didn't have problems, at the same time however, she didn't know what to make of her feelings that were directed to Josie. Blake always wanted to feel forgiveness from Josie, which she did the day prior but after that something else took a hold of her view of Josie. It wasn't anger, resentment, regret, or envy. It was something Blake never experienced, nor she could hope to portray to... well anyone.

They both turned and looked once again at the peacefull, tranquil image of the Savannah before Josie took notice of something moving towards them.

"Blake, it looks like there's either a pack of Grimm or a pack of animals coming towards us. What should we do?" asked Josie, pulling both herself and Blake out of their thoughts.

"Our best bet is to try and avoid the group. If it was Grimm then my nightmare probably tipped them off that we were here. If it's animals then it's probably the food that... " she stopped in the middle of the sentence and turned to Josie, who looked at her slightly confused.

"Josie... we didn't eat anything this morning right?" asked Blake with a small expression of worry in her face.

"Well no we didn't after all we... don't... have... any..." Josie said as the realization came in that they ran out of food last night. They both remembered as the food was either consumed before sleeping, or became rotten due to lack of care.

Blake sighed alongside Josie, "Looks like we have to hunt for some then. Think you can handle it after we find shetler?" asked Blake looking at Josie's staff.

"Yeah I can but where are we going to go for shelter?" asked Josie.

"Well you see that?" asked Blake as she pointed to the span of brush in the distance, Josie nodded to her question. "Well that is were I believe we have a better chance of finding shelter, or making some. There are thorn branches that can be used to make a small hut. It's on the ground but it's safer than most places." said Blake looking confident in her decision

"Alright, well... you're the expert so I have no complaints. But it looks like that pack of whatever it is is getting closer. We should start moving." Josie pointed out.

Blake nodded and with that they both departed. Within what seemed to be just afternoon they were halfway to their destination before they both realized something odd.

They heard no sounds but felt a presence watching their every move. They remained silent, but Josie was the first one to break the silence.

"Blake... you feel that right?" asked a ever-vigilant Josie looking around as they walked to their destination.

"Yeah... I don't like how it feels. Are you keeping a eye out?" retorted Blake as she took a more serious look on her face.

"I am, but I don't see the grass moving or anything. Nor do I hear anything." responded Josie before turning her look back at Blake, "I think we should change places for shelter Blake. In this case it might be better to be above the ground than on it." said Josie before noticing a small wind move the top of the grass.

Blake noticed it as well and they both immediately crouched in the spot and remained silent. Blake looked at the area and no longer saw the grass move. She grew suspicious to the sudden wind that moved the grass and tore a bit of grass up and threw it into the air.

Josie and Blake looked at the grass pieces as they were slowly falling into the ground at the exact place they were thrown up at. At that moment they knew what to expect, Josie wasted no time and used the same speed she usually uses for combat to pull Blake and herself away from the area. Almost on cue, a screech was let out of the Griffon that just came down near down missing it's targets before flying back into the air.

"Damn!" yelled Blake as Josie pulled tackled her and herself into a semi-safe distance. She looked at the Grimm that came down near them and was able to identify it immediately. It was a Griffon, and by the looks of it, it was used to being a silent hunter and it quickly flew back up. Each flap of it's wings creating a strong gust of wind that nearly caused both Josie and Blake to tumble.

As the Griffon went back up into the air, Josie and Blake dropped the bags that carry their supples and took out their weapons. Blake knew she wasn't a threat to the Grimm that high in the sky, but she gave Josie a single glance before Josie smirked and nodded turning her trusty staff into a large bow.

Josie aimed at the Griffon but was unable to get a clear shot due to the sudden increase of wind, and the altitude but she did not let her eyes leave her intended target. She knew that a single arrow of aura energy could not kill a Griffon, but she had an idea on how to level the playing field. She gripped Starlight, her Staff/Bow weapon, with confidence and waited for the perfect moment, as Blake acted as a guard for any other incoming threats.

Josie then sprang into a movement of action as she pulled back her bow, creating an arrow using a miniscule portion of her aura, closed one eyes and used her other to aim, and took a deep breath to help aim. Right after Josie prepared for a shot, the Griffon dived once again in an attempt to kill it's prey.

Josie smiled, and thought to herself, "_On Cue_" as she aimed for her target. With a simple release of her fingers the arrow whistled through the air at an incredible velocity piercing and severing a large size chunk of the Griffon's left wing causing it to lose it's ability to maintain flight and crash into the ground with immense force.

Blake was surprised to say the least, she expected Josie to be good with Starlight but not to the point where she was able to predict her prey's movements and then successfully hinder her target by hitting one of the smallest points to hit on her target. Especially when it was still high in sky.

Josie shot a glance at Blake, which pulled Blake out of her sudden impressed attitude, and into action. As they both looked at each other they sprinted against the now recovering Griffon.

The Griffon was open to most attacks but was fully capable of being able to defend itself even on the ground as such. It still had it's sharp and powerful claws to swipe at it's offenders, it one fully functioning wing that could swipe away anyone, and it's mouth that was rumored to only swallow enemies whole.

Knowing that, both Josie and Blake charged at the downed grimm before it could recover completely. Josie was the first to reach it, Starlight's bo-staff mode activated she chose not to hold back. After all this time it wasn't a training dummy.

She ran and chased the most important features for any animals, faunus and humans included. She aimed for the joints of it's claws. She moved swiftly against the one near her and pulled back her bo-staff similar to what she did with the dummy and allowed the force of her strength and the velocity do most of the blow in that hit.

The Griffon screeched in pain as the blunt attack that was delivered against it's front right paw landed successfully. Josie took the screech as a sign of a success and moved onto the next part of her attack she quickly rebounded from her landing place back to the claw delivering a overhead smash with her Staff empowered by the Aura she fed it. The griffon reacted by using it's left claw to swipe at her but by the time it reached the position Josie was last at, Josie was already airborne releasing multiple arrows against the claw before transforming it back into a bo-staff and preparing for the last attack that was sure to break it claw.

Unbeknownst to Josie however, the Griffon wanted her to be airborne. The Griffon extended it's left wing and swiped it across the air, hitting Josie directly in the abdomen and send her flying back with the added intesity of a sudden gust of wind. Blake caught sight of this and prepared a shadow to hold one end of Gambol Shroud tether created a small net to catch Josie. Josie landed in the tether and prepared her bow again releasing multiple arrows at the downed Griffon, aimed at the front right claw and it's last wing.

Each impact of the arrow made a audible skewer noise followed by the Griffon's screeches of 's Wing was penetrated but was still usable for defense or attacking, while it's front right claw no longer was there to help it's owner. As Josie recovered from being sent flying through the air, Blake continued charging, aiming to disable and potentially kill the grimm. She held Gambol Shroud confidently as she charged towards it's stomach. To her surprise, however it had already recovered and stood on it's remaining three claws. It lunged at Blake with it's beak open, attempting to swallow her whole.

Blake scoffed and let a smirk form on her lips as she approached the charging Griffon. The Griffon continued forward, confident that it will be able to devour Blake, but as it was about to land it's attack suddenly arrows of Josie's aura curve around Blake and land on the Griffon's eyes blinding it and causing it's beak to move it's position. The small movement allowed Blake to slide underneath the Griffon but not before creating a shadow of herself infused with Fire Dust that jumped into it's mouth and ignited the insides of the creatures on fire. Blake slide underneath the Griffon unleashes multiple full force slashes against it's stomach, abdomen, and the joints of it's remaining claws.

The Griffon thrashed in reponse the multiple landing attack, being blinded, and it's insides on fire. It released all the attack it could imagine against it's enemies.

Blake knew it would panic, but not to the amount that it did. As she mercilessly slashed at it's claws one managed to move before she could stand and move. Blake moved as fast as she could, but was unable to fully dodge the hit intended for her. The claw pierced the aura protection, and grazed most of her body, but was able to make a large, shallow gash from Blake's abdomen to her face rendering Blake's left eye practically useless. Blake let out a pained screamed and moved out of the way to which Josie helped.

"Are you alright?!" asked Josie breathing slightly heavily and concern written on her face.

Blake gritted her teeth as she was in pain but looked up with her right eye to Josie, "I will be once we kill this thing!" she yelled as she quickly bandaged her new wounds.

Josie nodded and then released more arrows against the Griffon, this time impacting the joints specifically.

Due to all the damage the joints of it's claws were receiving the Griffon was unable to stand anymore and fell once again. Unable to get up it panicked even more and began creating strong gusts of winds in order to blow away all enemies away so it can recover.

Josie was left with the decision of using her semblance to deliver a final attack, or healing Blake. She turned around to Blake who was barely able to stay still, and Blake looked at Josie with an intense stare and simply said, "Kill it Josie. I'll be fine."

With that Josie quickly turned her attention to the thrashing Griffon and used her increased Aura Regenaration to transform her bow into a great bow, much bigger than her she planted one end on the ground and pulled the string back fiercely creating a large arrow of her aura shaped with a killing intent. She let herself overload with her own Aura as much as she could before she felt her semblance begin to die down a couple seconds after it started and she released the arrow. The arrow disappeared as soon as the string was released, and hit the Griffon center in it's forehead. The thrashing stopped and the Girffon let out one last screech of pain before it finally dropped its hollow head onto the round and began to disappear.

Josie's Starlight transformed back into it's original bo-staff state and Josie fell to her knees exhausted, breathing heavily with little to no aura left in her body. She turned to look at Blake who was also breathing heavily. However, Blake's case was significantly more serious than Josie's, or so Josie thought as she moved towards Blake in an attempt to help her aura heal her wounds.

Blake stopped Josie before smiling slightly. "I'm fine Josie... believe it or not I managed to dodge most of the hit and it just grazed me. Worst that will happen is probably a scar..." stated Blake as she took off part of the bandages showing the bleeding already stopped.

"S-still... It's dangerous to just let it heal naturally... especially out here." said Josie, still moving pushing her unspoken idea.

"True, but I know... you barely have any aura left so save it instead of healing me. I much rather get a small infection and you being able to take care of yourself, than you healing me but unable to protect yourself if I'm not around." stated Blake as she stood up and offered Josie a hand to help her stand.

Josie reluctantly accepted the hand and with it her defeat in her argument. After all Blake did make a good point, she couldn't risk not having aura out here during the exam. She mentally decided before she slept she would heal Blake.

"Fine... but I will help your aura to heal you before we sleep." said Josie in a silent protest.

Blake chuckled slightly, and nodded, "Fine...", she then looked around and sighed, "It looks like it's getting a bit late, I don't think we'll be able to get some food tonight unless your fine with hunting out in nighttime." stated Blake as she walked towards their supplies.

"Well we can see in the dark so... I don't see an issue with doing so." retorted Josie as she accepted the bag from Blake.

"More Grimm move during the nightime than in the day. We both got exhausted from dealing with this one, and well theres a bigger chance of making certain animals angry if we fight Grimm near them." said Blake as she began moving again towards the brush again.

Josie stayed silent and accepted defeat in the argument again. She had little to no energy to waste in an argument. After all she needed to arrive to the brush with Blake, it was going to be their shelter tonight. "You have a point, I'll follow your lead then." said Josie as she moved to stand next to Blake.

Hours pass and the sun begins to set, both Josie and Blake arrive at their agreed location only to find a shelter already made. Most likely from the other exam takers with their partners, Blake made a mental note to thank them after the exam is over, whether those people passed or not.

"Well we just have to start the fire. I have it handled Josie, you should get some rest." said Blake as she placed her makeshift bedroll down and moved towards the fire.

"Nope, I have it handled later. Right now I have to tend to your injuries." responded Josie with a small amount of a demanding tone in her voice.

Blake sighs and then moves to Josie and then sits in front of her. "Fine, do I need to do anything before hand?"

"Nope, just stay still, all I'm doing is boosting your aura production to heal your injury. It'll scar unfortunately but at least they won't be at risk of infection." stated Josie who moved close to Blake.

"Aw what, you think I'll look worse with scars?" asked Blake in a teasing manner, to which she immediately regretted the decision in her own mind. She blushes a small tint of red with embarrasment.

Josie blushed brightly and then turned to look away as she began to increase Blake's aura followed by an atmosphere of awkward silence. Neither would talk, nor look at each other but Blake broke the awkward atmosphere before it would drown both of them.

"S-sorry it came out of nowhere..." said Blake awkwardly and shyly.

"I-it's fine... and to answer your question no... it wouldn't make you ugly..." said Josie as her blush increased in redness, before thinking to herself, "_I don't think that would even be possible for you..._"

"That's good then... I don't think I need that to add into my life of bad things..." said Blake before becoming quiet again, suddenly however, "I guess I can thank my past life for somethings..." said Blake quietly as she started to feel sleepy and exhausted. Josie could tell that she

"What would that be?" asked Josie confused as she turns her head quickly to face Blake.

Blake smiled, and due to her tired mind, some of her thoughts escaped her head via her mouth and voice. She looked earnestly at the confused smaller faunus and said, "You." with a smile that reached ear to ear. Josie was taken aback by this in pure surprise that her cheecks practically the same intense red as a tomato, she was stunned to say the least. What followed throwed her for a loop as she finished helping Blake.

Blake gently cupped Josie's chin and pulled her close to her face, Josie was stunned unable to move and her face grew brighter and brighter with a blush. They connected they're lips and Josie's heart rate skyrocketed to levels that she couldn't believe. The kiss was gentle, soft, and portrayed the same strange emotion that Josie was feeling when she looked at Blake and although it was probably a few seconds it felt like an eternity... one that Josie didn't mind waiting, in fact felt relieved to be waiting for.

Blake broke the kiss softly and with a smile whispering in Josie's ear, "Thank You for everything..." and moving onto her makeshift bedroll to fall asleep. Leaving a stunned and internally panicking Josie in place.

"_W-what wa-was that!?_" screamed Josie internally as she tried to make thougths of what just happened. "_Th-thanks for what? I j-just yelled at her a lot and... and..._" stopped Josie before realizing something, "_and forgave her... something desperately wanted..._"

She shook her head and cleared her thoughts before moving to the already made campfire, and with little to no effort started the fire. But as the flames crackled and burned in the dark sky her mind was filled with endless questions. Ones that she had no idea how to manage or answer.

"_Why did it feel so... good when she kissed me?.. Why did I feel that same nagging feeling from her that I have?... _" started thinking Josie as she was knelt in front of the fire. One conclusion came to mind that could answer some of her questions, one that she never knew she could have... "_Is this what love is?_"

* * *

**A/EN: I hope you enjoyed this update of Fate's Plan and don't worry about me not continuing this. I found myself enjoying writting my stories again, and I will change my schedule enough so that I will update at the very least, one story each week. Feel free to drop any suggestions, comments, or requests in either the comments or PM me. As always, Have a wonderful Morning, Afternoon, Evening, and/or Night**


End file.
